Oh My Musical Rival!
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Ch.5 update! "Rock vs klasik!"Kisah Yesung sang berandalan misterius dan Ryeowook sang pianis cute yang tak pernah akur. Dan sebuah rahasia lah yang mampu membuat mereka saling membuka mata. Yewook! YAOI! Family-Romance-Humor!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Oh My Musical Rival!

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Yewook

**Genre** : Romance, Family,

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

"Oh My Musical Rival!"© 2011 by Thewi Choi

#Chapter 1

Angin sepoi-sepoi mengoyangkan tirai jendela ruangan itu. Ruangan itu terasa lebih sejuk tanpa adanya pendingin ruangan. Semua terasa alami disana. Seorang namja berparas manis dengan seragam sekolah terlihat khusuk dengan sebuah grand piano yang ada didepannya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik terlihat dengan lihai memainkan tuts piano. Sebuah lagu lembut berjudul Pathetique Sonata No. 8 dari Beethoven terdengar mengalun merdu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, sesaat matanya dipejamkan. Mengahayati lagu yang kini sedang dibawakannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat namja itu, terlihat dua namja lain dengan seragam yang sama sedang duduk tak jauh dari namja pemain piano itu. Mereka duduk tenang mendengarkan permainan indah namja manis itu. Tak ada yang terdengar berbicara disana, hanya terdengar bunyi merdu piano yang mengalun lembut. Sampai akhirnya sang namja manis mengakhiri permainannya dengan wajah yang saja didalam ruangan itu terdengar tepuk tangan dari dua pria yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton.

"Bravo Wookie-ya? Kereen sekaliiii…"salah satu namja yang menonton itu berdiri sembari masih bertepuk hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari menunduk malu.

"Donghae-ya, jangan membuat uri Wookie malu. Ahh… neomu kyeopta!"histeris namja satunya sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah rekannya.

"kau juga berlebihan Eunhyuk-ah^o^"ucap Wookie kemudian. Detik kemudian hanya terdengar suara tawa dari ketiganya.

"ehhmm, sepertinya sudah saatnya masuk. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, ayo kembali kekelas."ajak Donghae sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk, mengajaknya juga berdiri. Dengan wajah yang ogah-ogahan Eunhyuk pun menurutinya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sembari menutup plat grand piano yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah semuanya rapi, mereka bertiga pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, menuju kelas mereka. Dalam perjalanan kekelas mereka melewati sebuah pintu yang tampak tak terurus. Dari dalam terdengar suara gitar eletrik yang garang. Ryeowook yang sempat menoleh hanya bergidik ngeri.

"ieuhh...Tidak jelas"

Suara gitar elektrik terdengar mendominasi ruangan bernuansa gelap itu. Namja berambut emo dengan mata sipit ber-eye liner hitam pekat terlihat duduk diatas sebuah sound system besar sembari memainkan gitarnya dengan garang. Musik bergenre keras menghentak ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Seragam sekolah yang ditanggalkannya terlihat menggantung bebas disalah satu pundaknya. Kini pemuda itu hanya memakai kaos oblong hitam yang bergambar tengkorak. Tiba-tiba ponsel yang diletakkannya di lantai berdering. Namja itu hanya menoleh sebentar untuk melihat ID si penelpon tanpa menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

'_Kangin Calling…'_

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan itu namja itu terus saja melanjutkan petikan gitarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Namja itu masih terlihat cuek. Tiba-tiba saja pintu yang sedari tertutup, terbuka saat seseorang namja tinggi melongokkan kepalanya dibalik pintu.

"Ya! Benar kata Kanginie, ternyata kau disini. Jongwoonie, Cepat kekelas. Kangin ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu"kata namja yang berparas lumayan manis itu. Jongwoon hanya mendesah lemah. Kemudian dengan malas bangkit dan meletakkan gitarnya.

Ryeowook nampak tertawa lepas saat melihat kedua sahabatnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling mencubit pinggang satu sama lain. Tawanya segera terhenti saat dia mengingat sesuatu. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa dia membongkar kantong depan tas nya. Eunhae hanya menampakkan wajah bingung melihat kelakuan Ryeowook.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Ryeowook. Tangannya yang mungil terlihat memegang selembar tiket.

"Wookie-ya, sampai segitunya kah kau dengan selembar kertas itu. Berlebihaaan…"cibir Eunhyuk sembari merebut kertas kecil itu dari genggaman Ryeowook.

"Aisshhhhh… kembalikan!"Wookie segera menggapai tangan Eunhyuk mencoba mengambil kembali tiketnya.

"Ini tiket penting!"ujar Ryeowook setelah berhasil mendapatkan tiketnya seraya memeluk-meluk tiketnya dengan gaya yang aegyo.

"yang itu baru berlebihan,hyuk-ah"ujar Donghae sambil memandang aneh Ryeowook. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ryeowook mendelik kesal melihat duo Eunhae mengejeknya.

"memangnya salah? Akukan hanya memastikan tiket ini tidak hilang. Ini tiket limited edition tempat duduk terdekat dari panggung. Ini tiket langka. Ara! Aku takkan memaafkan siapapun yang menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk melihat Kyuhyun dari dekat "Ujar Ryeowook sembari menggembungkan kedua pipi tirusnya. Eunhae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Ya! Sungie, kau dengar tidak! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!"terdengar suara pemuda dengan intonasi yang menekan berkoar dari luar kelas Ryeowook. Ryeowook dan teman-temannya segera menoleh kearah pintu. Sekedar tahu siapa biang keributan itu.

"bukankah itu Leeteuk si Ketua OSIS?"ujar Eunhyuk melirik kearah pintu tempat dimana Jongwoon dan Leeteuk lewat.

"Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih. Lihat saja, Leeteuk sampai menggelayut dilengan Jongwoon"lanjut Eunhyuk lagi.

"bisa-bisanya Leeteuk yang ketua OSIS malah berpacaran dengan Jongwoon"gumam Donghae dengan wajah prihatin. Ryeowook memiringkan wajahnya bingung.

"memang kenapa dengan Jongwoon?"tanyanya polos. Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah akan ketidak-update-an Ryeowook.

"Malang sekali kau. Berita begini saja tidak tahu. Jongwoon itu keren, tampan, dan berkharisma. Tidak ada yang meragukan itu. Fansnya juga banyak"Jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae mendengus, mungkin kesal dengan pujian yang diberikan Eunhyuk pada lelaki lain

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" Ujar Ryeowook lagi makin penasaran.

"dia itu namja berdarah dingin"Donghae menekankan kata terakhirnya. Membuat Ryeowook agak terbawa suasana.

"Ber-berdarah dingin?"Ryeowook menelan ludahnya sendiri. Donghae mengengguk dramatis.

"Dia itu terkenal sangat angkuh. Dia juga suka membolos. Bisa dikatakan Kim Jongwoon itu berandalan. Kudengar dia itu adalah anak mafia yang kabur dari rumah. Karena itulah dia terlihat sangat dingin"Donghae semakin menyipitkan matanya. Ryeowook terlihat membuka mulutnya kaget. Kini yang ada dibayangan Ryeowook adalah Jongwoon yang memangku senapan sambil menghisap cerutu khas mafia. Sambil membisikkan kata 'i will kill you' sambil tertawa aneh.

"Je-jeongmaal?"Ryeowook menatap takut Donghae.

"Aishhh... hae, jangan menakuti Uri Wookie begitu. Wookie honey, positifnya. Jongwoon itu hebat sekali bermain gitar. Dia bahkan ketua klub band club" melihat Eunhyuk membela Jongwoon, Donghae hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya sebal. Kini Ryeowook justru membayangkan Jongwoon masih dengan senapan dipunggung sambil tetap menghisap cerutu. Namun kali ini ditangannya terdapat gitar listrik. Dan meneriakkan kata 'Rockker maan!'. Bayangan yang berlebihan.

"iya, ketua klub yang anggota hanya satu."gerutu Donghae.

"Hanya satu?"

"ne, dia adalah satu-satunya anggota klub itu. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin masuk klub itu tapi Jongwoon menolak semuanya. Dia beranggapan semua yang mendaftar clubnya tidak berbakat"Jawab Eunhyuk santai.

Jongwoon berjalan dengan santainya dikoridor kelas. Sedang dibelakangnya terlihat pemuda yang tadi menjemputnya distudio berlari kecil mengimbangi langkah Jongwoon.

"Ya! Sungie, kau dengar tidak! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!"pemuda itu berteriak kesal saat Jongwoon tak mengindahkan dirinya.

"Ne, Ne, Ne. wae Teukie hyung?"gumam Jongwoon yang seperti masih enggan menanggapi orang yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Pemuda itu, leeteuk tersenyum manis seraya menampakkan lesung pipinya. Kemudian dia menarik lengan Jongwoon dengan manja.

"Aniii. Aku hanya senang. Besok aku akan kencan dengan Kanginie. Heehee"tutur leeteuk tanpa mengurangi intensitas senyumannya. Jongwoon mendengus sambil menahan tawanya.

"hanya itu?"

"hmmm….^_^"Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya. Jongwoon memandang kesal Leeteuk.

"Apa hal seperti itu juga yang Kangin ingin bicarakan denganku?"Tanya Jongwoon dengan wajah angker. Leeteuk memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Babo! Tentu saja tidak"tukas leeteuk sembari menarik anting hitam yang ada ditelinga Jongwoon. Membuat pemuda yang tak berpakaian rapi itu sedikit meringis.

"aissssshh, berhenti melakukannya! Lalu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kangin?"Jongwoon menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi dipegang sang ketua Osis itu, kemudian mengarahkannya untuk mengusap daun telinganya yang disiksa Leeteuk.

"Begitu"gumam Jongwoon sembari melempar-lemparkan medali emas yang ada ditangannya. Diruangan yang cukup besar itu Kangin dan Leeteuk terlihat duduk mengelilingi meja Jongwoon. Kangin mendelik tajam ketika melihat piagam taekwondonya dilempar-lempar tidak jelas oleh Jongwoon.

"heeii, kalau mau marah jangan padaku. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan Siwon-saenim. Kenapa medaliku jadi sasarannya"ucap Kangin seraya menangkap medali yang tadi sempat dilemparkan Jongwoon tanpa perasaan. Leeteuk hanya merengut melihat medali kekasihnya diperlakukan semena-mena. Jongwoon menghembuskan nafas berat. Kemudian mengangkat kakinya keatas meja,meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil bersandar malas dibangkunya. Menerawang langit-langit kelasnya.

Sore itu terlihat begitu damai. Ruangan yang berdominasi cat putih itu terlihat agak memerah, ketika sinar matahari senja masuk melalui jendela besar yang terbuka. Ryeowook terlihat sedang memainkan grand piano. Jarinya yang lentik bergerak cepat mengikuti arahan partitur yang dibacanya. Tanpa ada rasa takut dia tetap khusuk dengan pianonya, meski hari menjelang gelap. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook dikejutkan kehadiran seorang pemuda yang masuk tanpa permisi. Segera Ryeowook menghentikan permainan pianonya, dan menengok siapa pemuda itu. Karena keadaan disana agak gelap, Ryeowook tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Yang bisa ditangkap kornea matanya hanya Pemuda itu berambut emo, dengan gelang hitam ditangannya lengkap dengan anting yang menggantung didaun telinganya. Gitar listrik terlihat tersampir dipunggungnya.

Dengan santainya dia menuju kearah sound system yang terletak dipojok ruangan. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan gitar dan kabel-kabel dari dalam tas gitarnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu namja itu menyambungkan kabel yang lumayan panjang itu pada gitar dan soundsystem membuat Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diacuhkan bingung. Saat namja itu sibuk dengan urusan gitar dan soundsystemnya, maka dengan mengerahkan keberaniannya Ryeowook mencoba menyapa namja itu.

"Anyeoong. ."ucap Ryeowook. Namun namja yang ditanya kelihatannya masih sibuk dengan acaranya.

"Ehheeemm…mianhamida. Ini ruang music klasik. Kalau mau –"ucapan Ryeowook langsung terputus saat tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang bisa dibilang uirakan itu memainkan gitar listriknya dengan garang. Ryeowook melotot mendengar music beraliran cadas itu. Jujur saja Ryeowook tidak begitu suka music yang kini menghentak ruangan itu.

"tolong hentikan. Ini ruang music klasik. Hei! HEI! Kau dengar tidak?"Ryeowook berteriak. Tangannya yang mungil kini sedang memegangi tangannya mencegah pemuda itu memetikkan gitarnya lagi. Namja menoleh kearah Ryeowook.

_Kliik_

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang remang-remang itu berubah terang saat lampu yang ada disana menyala. Kini Ryeowook bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang pemuda cadas. Wajahnya tampan dengan kulit yang putih pucat. Kontras dengan eyeliner hitam pekat yang menggaris bawah matanya. Bibirnya pun tipis. Matanya sipit namun tajam menusuk. Karena Ryeowook memegangi tangan namja itu, jarak diantara merekapun kini sangat dekat. Ryeowook bahkan bisa merasakan aroma jeruk dari nafas Pemuda itu. Mata mereka saling lama setelah itu terdengar derap langkah dari seseorang.

"Wookie-ya, kau tidak-ups!"Eunhyuk terkejut mendapati temannya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan seorang namja. Bahkan terlihat seperti akan berciuman. Donghae pun menyusul masuk. Walau dengan wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dari Eunhyuk.

"Ehh? Ini bukan seperti kelihatannya!"sergah Ryeowook sembari melepas pegangan tangannya dari namja itu. Dengan ragu-ragu dia melirik name tag yang ada dibaju namja itu. Tertulis 'Kim Jong Woon' disana.

"Jong-Jongwoon-ssi, tolong jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini!"Ryeowook berbalik menghadap Jongwoon. Meski dia masih canggung dan agak gugup, Ryeowook tetap berusaha berbicara dengan formal.

"memang tidak boleh aku main music disini!"jawab Jongwoon melenceng dari pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Ini ruangan music klasik! Mana boleh music berandalan itu ada disini. Kalau kau mau kau bisa kestudio saja sana! Disana khusus untuk orang-orang sepertimu"Ryeowook melipat tangannya kesal. Sedang Jongwoon hanya menatapnya malas.

"Shiro!"gumam jongwoon pelan.

"Mwo?"

"kubilang Shiroooo! S.H.I.R.O!"ujar Jongwoon lagi sembari menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dasar kepala besar! Kubilang jangan disini! Aku tidak suka music berandalan!"gertaknya lagi sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Jongwoon terkekeh melihatnya.

"kalau mau mengusir orang pakai cara yang lebih efektif. Kalau kau menunjukkan wajahmu itu malah akan membuatmu diserang. Ara?"ucap jongwoon sembari mengacak rambut pirang Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook mundur selangkah menjauh dari jangkauan Jongwoon. Tanpa mengindahkan gerutuan Ryeowook, jongwoon mulai membenahi kabel dan gitanya. Semua omongan ryeowook bagaikan angin lalu baginya.

"Hei! Jongwoon-ssi, jangan pura-pura tuli! Dengarkan aku! Heiii!"Ryeowook semakin gusar karena tak satupun dari ucapannya ditanggapi Jongwoon.

"Wookie-ya, sudah! Biarkan saja dia. Dia pasti akan tetap mengacuhkanmu"ujar Eunhyuk sembari menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari Jongwoon. Sedang Donghae terlihat sedang berusaha berbicara dengan Jongwoon. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Jongwoon menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja Siwon Saenim Si Kuda itu. Dia tiba-tiba saja merenovasi studio sekolah. Katanya Club band sementara bisa memakai ruang music klasik bersama-sama dengan club music kalian"ucapnya santai sambil menyandang tas hanya mengkerutkan alisnya. Sedang Ryeowook terlihat melongo. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Jadi… biasakanlah telingamu itu mendengar music berandalan ini. OK?" desis Jongwoon saat melewati Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengkeret mendengar perkataannya. Nadanya seperti mengancam kelangsungan hidup saja. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memegangi Ryeowook terlihat semakin erat dengan pegangannya. Ryeowook tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya sampai pemuda beranting hitam itu menghilang dari pintu. Mata Ryeowook menyipit pertanda dia menahan amarahnya. Wajahnyapun merah padam.

"Hyaaaaa! Apa-apaan itu!"

"Siwon Saenim, aku tidak terima!"teriakan Ryeowook menggema diruangan berwarna cream itu. Disampingnya Eunhyuk terlihat serba salah menenangkan Ryeowook. Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang ada disisi lain Ryeowook.

"Jinjha?memang apa masalahmu Ryeowook-ssi?"ujar Siwon sembari menyeduh teh hijau dari menyesapnya dengan tenang tanpa mengkhawatirkan kemarahan salah satu muridnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka pemuda berandalan begitu masuk keruangan music kami. Dia bisa saja merusak benda-benda yang ada disana. Belum lagi music yang dimainkannya tidak lebih dari music tak bermakna dengan volume high pitc. Membuat telingaku sakit. Bukankah itu merusak konsentrasi kami semua! Sebulan lagi ada kontes piano klasik. Bagaimana bisa menang kalau begitu keadaannya"Ryeowook mulai menampakkan kecerewetan alaminya. Membuat Donghae hanya menutup mukanya. Malu.

"Cukup Wookie-ya~"bujuk Eunhyuk sembari mengelus-ngelus punggung Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendelik kearah Eunhyuk.

"Tidak bisa Hyukie-ya! Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam begini! Ini adalah ketidakadilan. Sebagai murid yang kritis aku harus meluruskannya"jawab Ryeowook berkobar-kobar. Bak seorang proklamator kesiangan. Donghae hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Aisssshhhh… jangan berlebihan begitu! Adududuh_"Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Ryeowook.

"hahahahaha…"Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa dari arah depan. Terlihat Siwon menutup mulutnya karena menahan tawa.

"Bummie-honey, ada-ada saja kau ini" gumamnya pelan. Ditangannya terlihat ponsel canggih miliknya. Sepertinya dia baru saja tertawa karena pesan singkat yang baru didapatnya.

_Gubrak!_

Sekuat tenaga ketiga murid yang ada dihadapan Siwon ini menahan diri agar tidak terjengkang kebelakang.

Ryeowook hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya saja. Dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar, tapi rupanya dia hanya diacuhkan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengacuhkanku hari iniiiii~"desis Ryeowook=_=.

"Ehh? Eheem! Jadi apa masalahmu Ryeowook-ssi"ujar Siwon sembari kembali memasang wajah berwibawanya. Malah membuat Ryeowook semakin terbakar kesal. Baru saja Ryeowook mau membuka mulutnya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon LAGI. Segera Siwon menyambung ucapannya.

"intinya, kalian harus berbagi ruangan dengan club bandrock. Bagaimana pun mereka juga berhak mendapat fasilitas yang sama. Mereka juga bayar disekolah ini. Lagipula ruangan itu milik bersama. Mana boleh kau hanya memakainya untuk klubmu sendiri"lanjut Siwon.

"aku bukannya tidak mau berbagi ruangan tapi dengan club band-"

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Lagipula apa susahnya berbagi dengan club yang hanya satu anggotanya"

"Akhh... gawaaatttt...~ o!"

Ryeowook berlari cepat menerobos jalanan yang mulai gelap. Ditangannya kini terdapat selembar tiket kecil. Sempat dia melirik kearah jam tangannya, kemudian berdecak kesal. Sungguh dia menyesal sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurusi club band itu. Karena itu sang namja imut hampir terlambat menonton pertunjukkan impiannya. Pertunjukkan Cho Kyuhyun pianis terkenal dikorea yang berkolaborsi dengan Kim Yoochun, seorang konduktor yang mendunia.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu loket tempat itu pertunjukan berlangsung, terlihat beberapa pria besar menjagai pintu masuk. Ryeowook dengan tergesa-gesa menerobos jagaan para pria besar itu sambil memberikan tiket miliknya. Para pria besar itu tentu saja memberi akses masuk pada Ryeowook.

Baru saja Ryeowook menyamankan diri ditempat duduk yang susah payah didapatnya, tepuk tangan sudah membahana. Ryeowok celingukan memandang sekitarnya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke arah panggung. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat tirai sudah menutupi panggung. Pertunjukan sudah selesai.

Jgerrr!

Bagai ditimpa batu bata, kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit. Bisa-bisanya dia terlambat untuk hal yang begini. Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan ikut berteriak bersama penonton lain. Bedanya teriakan Ryeowook bukan teriakan fans yang histeris melainkan teriakan orang frustasi.

"Aaaaaaaarggggghh!"

Orang yang ada disamping Ryeowook hanya menggeleng mendengar teriakan Ryeowook yang melengking.

"Ckckck…Semangat sekali kau…=.="desis orang disamping Ryeowook.

"Semangat? Apa itu 'semangat'?"ujar Ryeowook sarkatis dengan nada suara rendah. Ryeowook memasang wajah angker lalu menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion. Lagi-lagi matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari orang yang mengoloknya tadi adalah pemuda yang membuatnya terlambat.

"Kau si Kepala Besar!"tuding Ryeowook dengan suara yang nyaring. Jongwoon hanya mengorek-ngorek kuping karena merasa pekang dengan suara super milik Ryeowook.

TBC_

Anyeoong... saia bawa ff yaoi saya yang pertama. Udah setahun tapi ga pernah saia post, sekarang baru terwujud.

Harap Comment ya...

Karena katanya ff tentang tokoh asli itu melanggar aturan disini. Jadi saia pindah aja deh. Kayaknya chapter duanya akan saia post diblog saia deh. Kunjungi ya 'Thewi Choi Fanfiction'. Dadaaah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Oh My Musical Rival!

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Yewook

**Genre** : Romance, Family,

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

"Oh My Musical Rival!"© 2011 by Thewi Choi

"Ckckck…Semangat sekali kau…=.="desis orang disamping Ryeowook.

"Semangat? Apa itu 'semangat'?"ujar Ryeowook sarkatis dengan nada suara rendah. Ryeowook memasang wajah angker lalu menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion. Lagi-lagi matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari orang yang mengoloknya tadi adalah pemuda yang membuatnya terlambat.

"Kau si Kepala Besar!"tuding Ryeowook dengan suara yang nyaring. Jongwoon hanya mengorek-ngorek kuping karena merasa pekang dengan suara super milik Ryeowook.

.

.

#Chapter 2

.

"Aishhh… hobi sekali kau berteriak-teriak begitu"

"Semua ini gara-gara kau. Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Lagi-lagi Ryeowook berteriak, mengeluarkan kekesalannya hari ini tepat didepan wajah Jongwoon. Jongwoon menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tampak orang-orang disana tak memperhatikan mereka berdua karena memang ditempat itu masih riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan dari para fans.

"Aigoo.. telingaku~. Dasar bocah pendek! Michosoo!" Jongwoon membalas teriakan Ryeowook tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Hyaaaaaa!"Ryeowook makin meninggikan suaranya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Jongwoon juga tak mau kalah. Entah kenapa Jongwoon yang biasanya cool ikut berteriak. Jadilah adu teriakan membahana disana.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"Sampai akhirnya seseorang bertubuh tambun memegang lengan mereka berdua. Dan sontak saja dua orang yang sedang asyik berteriak itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan serempak menoleh kearah orang yang memegang lengannya. Dan dua pasang mata itupun langsung membulat.

.

.

.

"...dasar anak muda sekarang. Bisa-bisanya kalian membuat keributan ditempat konser semegah ini. Apa kalian tidak diajari sopan santun"terdengar suara parau menggema diruangan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pos keamanan. Jongwoon hanya mengorek-ngorek kupingnya cuek. Sedang Ryeowook menunduk sedalam-dalam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ahjussi, bukankah disana memang sudah ribut"ujar Jongwoon lagi sembari menumpukan sikunya dimeja yang berhadapan dengan orang yang menegurnya tadi. Petugas tadi hanya menggeleng sebal.

"Ahjussi? Siapa yang kau panggil ahjusi?! Namaku Shin Donge! Biasanya dipanggil Shindong. Untuk kalian panggil aku Petugas Shin. Apa kau tidak tau betapa terhormatnya pekerjaanku. Dasaar bocah jaman sekarang=.="gerutu Shindong kemudian menunjukan name tag yang ada didadanya dengan wajah yang kelewat bangga.

"Dari tadi selalu begitu. Dasar orang jaman dulu~ =o= "desis Jongwoon pelan.

"kau bilang apa tadi?"Shindong mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa signal bahaya, Ryeowook kemudian mencubit lengan Jongwoon kasar.

"Aigooo! Ya! Kenapa mencubitkuu!"teriak Jongwoon seraya berdiri menunjuk-nunjuk tepat diwajah Ryeowook.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa diam. Tenanglah sedikit! Nanti kita dapat masalah lagi"Gertak Ryeowook sembari ikut berdiri. Shindong pun hanya bisa melongo melihat dua orang yang berhasil ditanggapnya tadi kembali berulah.

"Aku tau. Lalu apa maksudmu mencubitku tadi!? Mirip sekali dengan ahjuma tau!"Jongwoon menunjukkan lengannya yang memerah karena cubitan Ryeowook tadi dengan dramatis.

"Ciih, berlebihan sekali kau. Dasar kepala besar!" teriak Ryeowook tepat dimuka Jongwoon.

**Duagh!**

Sedetik kemudian Jongwoon merasakan nyeri didengkulnya.

"Ommo! Ya! Aiiisshhh... jinjha!" Yap, Ryeowook menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan terlihat senyum kemenangan dibibir mungil Ryeowook. Sedang Jongwoon tadi terlihat memegangi dengkulnya yang nyeri setengah mati sambil berlompat-lompat kecil berusaha menetralisir rasa sakitnya.

"Kau-!"

"Berhenti!" Akhirnya shindong menengahi keributan itu. Sambil mengurut-urut pelan pelipis kirinya Shindong memandang kesal dua orang biang kerok itu. Ryeowook terlihat kaget dan segera duduk kembali ditempatnya dengan wajah polos. Sedang Jongwoon masih saja sibuk dengan dengkulnya yang diserang Ryeowook tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan pria dengan seragam yang sama dengan Shindong.

"Shindong-ah, ada Tuan Yoochun"katanya agak berbisik. Kemudian petugas itu membukakan pintunya lebih lebar. Dari luar terdengar suara derap kaki. Shindong langsung melesat kedepan pintu setelah mengambil bolpoin dan buku dari mejanya. Ryeowook terlihat bingung. Sedang Jongwoon memasang wajah yang tak bisa ditebak. Detik kemudian terlihat pria tinggi melewati ruangan itu. Garis wajahnya tegas terlihat menggambarkan kharisma yang besar. Kedua mata pemuda itupun memperhatikan pria yang dihampiri Shindong.

"Hei..Hei! Kim Yoochun yang itu? Dia konduktor terkenal itukan?dia kan mempunyai orchestra yang hebat. Bahkan sampai keliling dunia" Ryeowook ternganga kagum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongwoon membabi buta. Seakan melupakan pertengkarannya tadi. Sedang Jongwoon memicingkan matanya sinis kearah Yoochun. Kemudian memasang wajah datar lalu menjauhkan badannya dari jangkauan Ryeowook. Terlihat Shindong memberikan buku dan bolpoinnya sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Kemudian dengan tenangnya Yoochun menorehkan sesuatu disana. Sempat Yoochun melirik kedalam pos keamanan itu. Manik matanya kini tertuju pada dua pemuda disana. Ryeowook terlihat antusias merasa dilihat Yoochun. Sedang Jongwoon hanya membuang mukanya datar sambil mendengus kasar. Setelah mengembalikan bukunya Yoochun pun meneruskan perjalanannya. Sedang Shindong terlihat senang sekali. Terlihat dari air mukanya yang tadi muram karena dua pemuda itu kini terlihat cerah.

"Khamsahamida, Tuan Yoochun!"ucap Shindong sekali lagi sembari membungkukkan badannya sebelum Pria cukup berumur*dibakar cassie* itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Haahh...akhirnyaaa~"Shindong menimang-nimang buku bersampul biru itu sambil tertawa lebar membuat jongwoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ahjussi, eh petugas Shin maksudku. Apa kau tadi meminta tanda tangannya?"Tanya Ryeowook sembari menyipitkan matanya. Shindong mengangguk antusias.

"Ahjussi, selesaikan dulu urusan ini. Setelah itu terserah kaulah mau apa"ucap Jongwoon agak kesal. Ryeowook mencibir Jongwoon kemudian memandang Shindong penuh harap.

"Aisssh.. kalian berdua memang tidak bisa diam ternyata. Keluarkan kartu pelajar kalian!"bentak Shindong. Ryeowook menyikut Jongwoon dengan keras, seakan menyalahkan perkataannya Jongwoon hanya menggeram aneh kearah Ryeowook.

"Tapi-"Ryeowook memelas.

"kartu pelajar!"

Setelah satu jam tertahan didalam ruangan sempit itu. Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Jongwoon dibebaskan dengan jaminan kartu pelajar mereka. Entah apa yang akan petugas Shin lakukan, yang jelas Siwon Saenim takkan tinggal diam.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan gusar sembari menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada didekatnya. Berkali-kali Ryeowook mendengus kesal setiap kali melihat orang yang disampingnya.

"Apa?"tanya Jongwoon kasar saat merasakan Ryeowook memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Bersamamu malah membuatku sial. Huh!"jawab Ryeowook dengan nada malas. Jongwoon memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau pikir aku senang berdekatan denganmu?! Bocah aneh"tukas Jongwoon seraya berjalan mendahului Ryeowook. Sedang Ryeowook sendiri masih menampakkan wajah kesalnya pada Jongwoon.

"Yesung-hyung!" terdengar suara yang agak berat dari arah belakang Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang. Segera dirinya terpaku mengetahui siapa yang berteriak tadi.

"Kyu-kyuhyun?"lirih Ryeowook tak terdengar. Melihat idolanya secara dekat tentu membuat Ryeowook tak dapat berfikir normal. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya, hanya kekaguman yang ada difikirannya.

Dengan setengah berlari Kyuhyun melewati Ryeowook, kemudian mendekati Jongwoon yang terlihat agak terkejut

"Hyung, ternyata benar. Kemana saja kau? Kupikir kau tidak akan menghadiri konserku"ujar Kyuhyun sembari merangkul bahu Jongwoon. Jongwoon hanya terkekeh.

"dan melewatkan pertunjukan tadi? No, that the big wrong."ujar Jongwoon.

"Yesung hyung, ayo kita minum. Aku yang traktir."Kyuhyun agak menyeret Jongwoon pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terpaku sendiri.

"Ciiih, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi..."

"haaa...terserah kau saja Hyung" kata terakhir yang bisa ditangkap Ryeowook sebelum kedua namja itu menghilang. Sedetik kemudian barulah Ryeowook sadar.

"Akhhh... siapa Jongwoon? Kenapa dia bisa mengenal Kyuhyun-ku!"

.

.

.

Lonceng berakhirnya sekolah telah dibunyikan. Ryeowook meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Raut wajah malas terlihat jelas disana.

"hahaaa..haa... jinjha. .aigoo.. perutku jadi sakit. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu"Eunhyuk tertawa keras tanpa memperhatikan Ryeowook yang makin kesal.

"fufu... jangan salahkan siapapun, bisa-bisanya ditempat seperti itu kalian membuat masalah"Donghae agak menahan tawanya.

"Kejaaam~... teman macam apa kalian. Malah tertawa saat aku dapat musibaahh~"Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan mejanya dengan membabi buta.

"hahaa...berlebihan sekali. Cuma membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah selama sebulan itu tidak seberapa Wookie-ya"ujar Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook.

"Huweee... dasar Kuda! Aku rela mendapat hukuman apapun. Tapi kenapa harus bersama si Jongwoon! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya... eommmaaaaa! ToT "Ryeowook merengek lagi, kali ini dia mengguncangkan bahu Donghae dengan dramatis. Melihat sang ikan kesayangan sedang dianiyaya, Eunhyuk akhirnya segera menjauhkan Ryeowook yang sedang labil.

"Wookie-honey~, daripada kau buang-buang tenaga disini. Lebih baik kau mengerjakan hukumanmu. Sudah yaaa... aku ada kencan dengan si ikan ini. Jalgaaa..."Eunhyuk kemudian menyeret Donghae kedepan kelas, sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih meratapi nasibnya.

"Huweee... tidak perperasaaaan"

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri sambil memandangi rerumputan yang tak terawat. Kini ryeowook telah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Dedaunan kering, serta beberapa sampah membuat halaman ini terlihat agak kumuh. Mungkin karena itulah tempat ini terbilang terasingkan. Jarang ada siswa yang mengunjungi tempat ini.

Ryeowook membuang nafasnya sekali lagi. Dengan langkah yang terseret dia mengambil sapu taman yang diletakkannya tak jauh dari pohon maple.

"Kemana sih Jongwoon! Jangan-jangan dia kabur tidak ingin melaksanakan ... "Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. Kemudian mengayunkan sapunya tidak beraturan.

"tunggu, bukankah itu bagus? Aku jadi tidak perlu melihat wajah anehnya ..."Ryeowook tertawa lebar sembari mengangkat sapunya bahagia. Segera wajahnya berubah muram ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"tapi~ aku ingin menanyakan tentang kyuhyun padanya...aissshhh" Ryeowook kembali menatap lesu tanah.

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku membersihkan halaman ini sendirian?! Michoseo!"bentak Ryeowook. Kali ini Ryeowook menghempaskan sapunya ketanah.

"huaaaahhh... aku bisa gila kalau begini terus...o"umpat Ryeowook lagi.

"bukankah kau memang sudah gila?"terdengar suara beritone mengangetkan Ryeowook. Dengan wajah polos, Ryeowook clingukan mencari asal suara.

"nu-nuguya?"tanya Ryeowook agak takut. Terdengar suara kekehan yang agak keras. Ryeowook mendongak saat menyadari asal suara. Terlihat Jongwoon bertenggerr disalah satu batang pohon maple yang tadi tak jauh darinya. Bibirnya yang tipis terlihat menyeringai.

"Anyeong~"sapa Jongwoon.

"Ya! Jongwoon! Turun kau!"Ryeowook berteriak dengan jari telunjuk yang diarahkannya tepat kearah Jongwoon.

"aisshh... berisik sekali"Jongwoon memasang earphone merahnya dengan santai. Mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan Ryeowook. Kemudian memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut disana.

Berkali-kali Ryeowook memanggil Jongwoon, akhirnya namja imut itu pun menyerah. Dengan hati dongkol Ryeowook mulai membereskan sampah-sampah dihalaman itu sendirian. Kadang-kadang Ryeowook membuat ekspresi kesal yang lucu. Jongwoon sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"aku pulaang~"pintu berwarna ungu pastel itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Ryeowook yang masih cemberut. Rumah yang bergaya minimalis itu terlihat sepi, hanya terdengar suara dentingan piano diiringi suara lembut yang mengalun dari salah satu ruangan. Ryeowook sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara lembut ini milik Jaejong. Lagu yang berjudul 'stand by you' terdengar begitu indah ditelinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian senyum manis terukir diwajahnya. Dengan langkah tergesa Ryeowook menghampiri ruangan yang sudah dipastikan menjadi sumber suara merdu itu.

Senyum Ryeowook semakin lebar saat melihat ayahnya, yunho yang sudah seminggu diluar kota kini terllihat duduk memainkan grand piano putih yang ada ditengah ruangan itu.

"Appa!" Teriak Ryeowook girang. Dua orang yang ada diruangan itu pun sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ryeowook segera berlari menerjang Yunho hingga membuatnya agak tersentak kebelakang.

"Aigooo... uri wookie phogoshipoyo"ujar Yunho mengelus rambut anak satu-satunya itu. Sedang Jaejong hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"ne...appa, kenapa tidak memberitahu akan pulang hari ini?"Wookie menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"surprize?"jawab Yunho seadanya membuat Ryeowook makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"cukup. apa tidak ada yang merindukan masakanku disini?"sindir jaejong sembari merangkul bahu yunho mesra. Yunho mengedipkan matanya genit, kemudian mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Jaejong. Membuat Ryeowook menjauh dari pasangan itu dengan wajah memerah.

"appa! Disini ada bocah polos!"tuding Ryeowook sembari berlari kearah dapur. Yunjae pun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"yun~, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Jangan terlalu keras. Look, ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu. Istirahatlah, yun"kata Jaejong sembari membenahi rambut Yunho.

"araseo, karenanya lah aku menolak kontrak dari SM"

"Kau menolaknya?"Jaejong terlihat bingung.

"hmm, membuat lagu itu tak semudah kelihatannya, jae. Apalagi moodku sedang buruk. Aku terlalu merindukan keluargaku"

"Tuan Yunho, apa kau sedang mempertaruhkan gelar composer handalmu?"tanya Jaejong sambil tersenyum simpul. Yunho hanya menggeleng.

"Lee So man memakluminya, dia menyuruhku menghubunginya lagi saat aku sedang dalam mood baik. Bojae, kudengar uri wookie terlibat masalah disekolahnya?"Jaejong hanya mengangguk lemah.

"sepertinya wookie sudah tak sepolos yang dikatakannya, yun"

.

.

.

Teriakan penonton terdengar membahana saat Jongwoon mulai memperlihatkan kemahirannya memainkan gitarnya.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oppa!"

"saranghae!"

"Jongwoon!kyaaa...joaheyo"

Teriakan-teriakan semacam itu sudah kebal ditelinga Jongwoon. Jongwoon hanya menyeringai kecil, menampakkan karismanya yang mempesona. Setelah memainkan beberapa lagu, akhirnya Jongwoon turun dan bergabung dengan Kangin yang ada disalah satu meja dicafe itu.

"nice perform"sapa kangin sembari meninju pelan bahu Jongwoon. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum kemudian meminum segelas soju yang tersedia dimeja itu.

"Jongwoon, Sampai kapan kau akan begini?"

"keeh, jangan seperti Kyuhyun. Selalu saja menceramahiku"Jongwoon kembali meneguk cairan beralkohol itu. Kangin hanya terkekeh kecil, dirinya sudah biasa dicueki oleh jongwoon seperti ini.

"aku yakin ayahmu pasti akan jantungan melihatmu begini"sambung Kangin tanpa melihat wajah Jongwoon. Jongwoon mendesis.

"Ayah? Tidak ada yang seperti itu dihidupku" Jongwoon tersenyum miris. Jongwoon kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum meninggalkan Kangin, pemuda berambut emo itu sempat memberi isyarat pada waiters. Waiters itu sepertinya sudah biasa dengan isyarat Jongwoon.

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon! Kenapa harus aku lagi yang bayar?"protes Kangin ketika sadar dengan isyarat Jongwoon.

Setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari Kangin. Jongwoon kini berjalan sendiri dikegelapan malam menuju sebuah rumah yang disewanya. Bukan Rumah, tepatnya sebuah kamar kontrakan yang jauh dari kata mewah. Kontrakan yang disewanya dari uang hasil bekerja dicafe sebagai penyanyi. Jongwoon tersenyum getir mengingat kepahitan hidupnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari seseorang tengah bersandar dipintu masuk rumah yang disewanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, kyuhyun pun sontak menengok kearah Jongwoon. Kemudian senyum terukir dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya diruangan yang menjadi tempat tinggal Jongwoon. Dirinya kini duduk dilantai dengan beralaskan bantal duduk berwarna abu-abu.

"Darimana tahu tempat tinggalku?"tanya Jongwoon langsung sembari melepaskan jaket tebal yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Secret."jawabnya singkat. Tak ada yang membuka suara lagi sampai Jongwoon akhirnya duduk tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~"

"percuma, Kyu. Kau pasti ingin mengajakku pulangkan?"Jongwoon seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun saat ini.

"Jangan begini. Sudah hampir dua tahun Hyung melarikan diri seperti ini. Apa kau tidak kasian pada Eomma mu? Beliau begitu merindukanmu Hyung"kyuhyun terdengar memelas. Jongwoon tertawa miris.

"Hidup ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan Kyu"Jongwoon memandang kosong jendela kamarnya yang agak terbuka.

"Hyung, jebal! Appa mu juga pasti mencemaskan dirimu. Apa kau-"

"cukup. Percuma saja. Orang itu hanya peduli dengan pekerjaannya. Aku bahkan ragu apa dia masih mengingatku"

"Hyung!"

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, Kyu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menginap ditempat seperti ini. Pulanglah sebelum tak begitu larut"kata Jongwoon lagi seakan tak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk berbicara. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Entah bagaimana lagi aku membujukmu, hyung"Kyuhyun beranjak kearah pintu. Jongwoon hanya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"rahasiakan tempat ini, Kyu"Kata Jongwoon sebelum kyuhyun pergi.

"As you wish. Ini pilihanmu, hyung" baru beberapa meter, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jongwoon hyung, eomma dan appa mu sekarang ada di Korea. Jenguklah mereka sesekali."

.

.

.

Siang yang begitu dingin tak begitu dirasakan oleh dua orang yang menunggu pintu berwarna krim itu. Walau hari agak berangin, namun dua orang itu terlihat gerah dengan keadaan. Donghae sekali lagi menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah. Sesekali decakan tidak sabar keluar dari mulutnya. Tak begitu berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Dengan langkah cepat, namja itu mondar-mandir didepan sebuah pintu yang didepannya terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Headmaster'.

"Astaga, sudah setengah jam Wookie didalam. Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam Eunhyuk tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Donghae menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?"tanya Donghae lemah. Eunhyuk seketika mendelik kearah Donghae.

"Mana mungkin. Kau tahu kan Uri Wookie itu namja paling polos se-Korea!"Bentak Eunhyuk.

"Tapi-"

"Wookie itu namja yang tidak bermasalah. Kecuali berhubungan dengan –"Eunhyuk menggantung katanya sambil berpikir. Lalu perpandangan dengan Donghae. Seakan mengerti satu sama lain mereka pun meneriakkan satu nama.

"Kim Jongwoon!"teriak Eunhae Kompak sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Wae?"Tiba-tiba suara serak membuyarkan konsentrasi Eunhae. Eunhyuk segera bersembunyi dipunggung Donghae ketika mengetahui sang pemilik suara.

"Jongwoon Su –Sunbae?"gumam Eunhae lemah. Kangin yang ada disamping Jongwoon agak terkekeh melihat ekspresi ketakutan Eunhae yang menurutnya lucu.

TBC...

Chapter dua update. Masa peralihan jadi saia tetep ngepost di

Oh iya, nama blog saia ganti 'CloudsElf Story' hahaa... habisnya banyak yang ngeluh susah nemuin blog ..

Buat yang review makasih banyak. Lagi-lagi saia ga bisa ngebales, bahkan buat mention aja ga sempet. #bow

Bunuh aja saia reader. #pletak


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Oh My Musical Rival!

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Yewook

**Genre** : Romance, Family,

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

"Oh My Musical Rival!"© 2011 by Thewi Choi

"Wookie itu namja yang tidak bermasalah. Kecuali berhubungan dengan –"Eunhyuk menggantung katanya sambil berpikir. Lalu perpandangan dengan Donghae. Seakan mengerti satu sama lain mereka pun meneriakkan satu nama.

"Kim Jongwoon!"teriak Eunhae Kompak sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Wae?"Tiba-tiba suara serak membuyarkan konsentrasi Eunhae. Eunhyuk segera bersembunyi dipunggung Donghae ketika mengetahui sang pemilik suara.

"Jongwoon Su –Sunbae?"gumam Eunhae lemah. Kangin yang ada disamping Jongwoon agak terkekeh melihat ekspresi ketakutan Eunhae yang menurutnya lucu.

#Chapter 3

"kenapa mengebut-nyebut namaku seperti itu? ada masalah?"tanya Jongwoon dengan wajah datar. Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat, sedang Donghae mengangguk. Melihat tingkah dua orang itu, Kangin hanya bisa tertawa lepas sambil memukul-mukul pundak Jongwoon.

"A-ani, sunbae –"Jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kalian menggosipkanku?"Jongwoon menatap Eunhae tajam. Membuat aliran darah Eunhae seakan berhenti.

"aigoo...pasti ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan. Katakan saja. Selagi mood Jongwoon 'sunbae' kita tidak buruk" Kangin agak menekankan kata 'sunbae' seakan mengolok-olok Jongwoon. dan suskes membuat Jongwoon mendelik kesal kearah Kangin.

"be-begini. Wookie Honey- eh, maksudku Ryeowook. Iya..Jung Ryeowook sedang didalam Ruangan Siwon Saenim. Kupikir dia membuat masalah lagi. Jadi –" Eunhyuk tampak ragu.

"To the poin saja"Potong Jongwoon.

"Apa kau yakin tidak membuat masalah dengan Wookie akhir-akhir ini?"ucap Donghae cepat. Dengan cepat pula Donghae membungkam mulutnya sendiri sambil meringis.

"Ups"gumamnya lagi. Jongwoon nampak terdiam mencerna kata-kata Donghae.

"hanya itu?"Tanya Jongwoon. Dengan polos duo Eunhae menggangguk cepat seperti orang bodoh.

"Dengar ya. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Ryeowook. Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya. Jadi, jangan menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. araseo?"Sekali lagi Eunhae mengangguk cepat. Jongwoon segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Jung Ryeowook. Apa dia namja yang bertubuh pendek itu?"tiba-tiba Kangin muncul ditengah-tengah Eunhae. Eunhae yang kaget refleks mengangguk cepat.

"Yahh, kupikir dia cukup cute. Ah tidak. Sangat cute kurasa"ucap Kangin lagi. Membuat dua orang disampingnya bingung.

"perasaanku mengatakan bocah ini dapat mengubah uri Jongwoon"lanjut kangin. Eunhae menerawang keatas langit-langit mengikuti Kangin yang terlebih dahulu melakukan tatapan kosong disana.

"Maksud sunbae?"Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Maksudku. Jung Ryeowook ini bisa ja –A -a-aigooo! Uhukk! YA!"Kangin terbatuk ketika merasakan lengan Jongwoon menjepit lehernya dengan kuat. Eunhae segera mundur selangkah dengan wajah kaget.

"Close your big mouth, racoon"Desis Jongwoon sambil menyeret Kangin tanpa melepaskan jepitan mautnya. Eunhae hanya melongo melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ya! Yesungie, lepas! Uhukk! Do you kill me huh!"berontak Kangin. Umpatan serupa masih terdengar sampai akhirnya dua orang itu menghilang dibelokan di ujung lorong.

"Hae-ya, apa itu tadi?"bisik Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah yang tak beda jauh dari Eunhyuk.

Tak berapa lama setelah dua pembuat ribut itu pergi. Pintu krim yang sedari ditunggu Eunhae terbuka menampakkan wajah lesu Ryeowook. Dengan tergesa-gesa Eunhae segera mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Wookie honey, gwaenchana? Apa ada masalah? Kau dihukum lagi?"Eunhyuk terlihat memegang pipi Ryeowook dengan wajah seram

"Apa yang terjadi, wookie-ya? Apa kau mau membuat kami mati penasaran?"timpal Donghae tak kalah panik. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas. Masih enggan membuka mulutnya. Melihat ekspresi Ryeowook tak bersemangat. Eunhae pun saling pandang kemudian memeluk Ryeowook dengan lembut bersamaan.

"Don't be sad~"lirih Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook.

"aku..."

"aku terpilih mewakili sekolah kita untuk ajang pianis antar sekolah. Otte?"kata Ryeowook masih dalam pelukan Eunhae. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ne, makanya jangan se-, Eh?"Eunhyuk menghentikan perkataannya. Masih meloading apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook.

"kau terpilih?"ujar Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Wajah Ryeowook terlihat berseri dengan cengiran lebar, tak tampak lagi kemuraman yang sempat ditunjukkannya tadi.

"Eh, artinya kau-. Aishh! Jung Ryeowook, kau membohongi kami! Chukaeyoo! kyaaa!"teriak Eunhyuk Riang sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"kyaaa! Aku perwakilan sekolah! Kyaa!"Ryeowook tampak berteriak bahagia. Donghae juga tak mau kalah. Dengan cepat mereka bertiga membuat lingkaran dengan saling merangkul bahu. Lalu membuat lompatan kecil, dengan ritme teratur. Layaknya celebrate para pemain bola yang menang pertandingan.

.

Junsu memandang langit yang terlihat gelap dengan pandangan sendu dibalik jendela. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah lagu mengalun pelan dari sebuah piringan hitam yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Suara dari piringan hitam yang sudah tidak mulus lagi, tak membuat Junsu terganggu. 'Storm', sebuah lagu lawas berirama sendu dengan didominasi dentingan piano yang terdengar menyayat hati.

_Flashback_

"Eomma, apa judul lagu yang eomma mainkan tadi?"seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun terlihat duduk disamping Junsu yang memainkan piano dengan tenang. Junsu memandang si anak dengan senyuman lebar tanpa menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Storm. Otte?"jawab Junsu singkat. Si anak menggangguk kecil sambil nyengir lebar.

"lagunya sedih sekali. Tapi aku suka, seperti menusuk hati"komentar si anak dengan wajah polos.

"Kau ingin eomma ajarkan lagu ini?"tanya Junsu yang langsung disambut anggukan antusias dari si anak. Junsu terkekeh melihat tingkah sang anak.  
"gurae, kemarikan tanganmu"

"Yey...eomma yang terbaik!"

_Flashback End_

.

"Son, bogosipoyo"lirihnya pelan. Angin dingin mengoyangkan helaian rambut Junsu. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan meletakan sweater tebal dipundak Junsu. Membuat Junsu tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahjuma, angin luar tidak baik untuk kesehatan"kata pemuda itu sambil menutup jendela kaca yang ada dihadapan Junsu.

"Kyu, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Jongwoon-ku sekarang?"tanya Junsu tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Jongwoon hyung. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu"ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Junsu menggangguk lemah sambil tersenyum getir. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Junsu.

"Ahjuma, percayalah. Jongwoon Hyung pasti akan kembali"

.

Jongwoon menatap langit yang gelap dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Seperti biasa dia bertengger disalah satu pohon maple yang ada ditaman itu. kakinya digerakkannya maju dan mundur. Angin dingin yang berhembus tak membuatnya gentar. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti lagu yang didengarkannya lewat pemutar mp3. Lagu lawas yang berjudul 'Storm' itu sepertinya sudah sangat dihapalnya diluar kepala. Kadang-kadang Jongwoon tersenyum getir kemudian merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih.

"Jongwoon! ya!"terdengar teriakan Ryeowook memanggil-manggil Jongwoon dari arah bawah. Dengan cepat Jongwoon merubah air wajahnya lagi.

"Wae?"sahut Jongwoon ketus. Ryeowook terlihat memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. Jongwoon menganggkat sebelah alisnya.  
"aku bahagiaa...coba tebak?"Ryeowook mengambil sapu yang sudah disiapkannya. Lalu menari-nari aneh ditengah taman itu. Jongwoon melotot melihat tarian adat Ryeowook.

"kau... kau dapat anggota suku baru?"jawab Yesung asal.

"aniyaa!"Sahut Ryeowook sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"aishhh..jangan membuatku pusing"gerutu Jongwoon sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang kayu.

"heii... aku terpilih sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk ajang pianis tahun ini. Haaa ;D"jawab Ryeowook kelewat heboh. Hening. Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Jongwoon. Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aishh...sudah tidur ya?cepat sekali =3=. Ya sudahh, karena aku sedang bahagia aku akan membiarkanmu santai hari ini, Jongwoon!"kata Ryeowook setengah berteriak agar Jongwoon dapat mendengarnya dari atas dahan pohon.

"Padahal aku ingin bertanya tentang Cho Kyuhyun padanya. Selalu saja aku melupakannya. Dipikir-pikir aku sering bertemu dengan Jongwoon. Kenapa bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Sepertinya aku harus mengkonsumsi ginkobiloba, daya ingatku berkurang kalau ada didekatnya"gumam Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ryeowook lah yang membersihkan halaman itu sendirian. Kali ini namja imut terfokus pada semak yang ada disudut halaman. Membuat halaman yang tadinya kumuh menjadi taman yang layak dinikmati ternyata memang sangat sulit. Terbukti walau sudah beberapa kali Ryeowook membersihkannya, namun masih saja taman itu terlihat kurang indah.

Kini Ryeowook memandang taman itu dengan agak kesal.

"sampah-sampah yang bisa kupungut sudah kubuang. Halaman yang penuh daun kering sudah kusapu. Lalu apa yang masih kurang ya?"tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Karena putus asa, Ryeowook memilih untuk pulang kerumah. Besok dia akan kembali lagi untuk melakukan hal sama. Mungkin besok dia bisa memikirkannya lagi.

Sesaat setelah Ryeowook pergi, Jongwoon yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon pun bangkit. Dengan sekali lompatan Jongwoon turun dari pohon yang tadi dinaikinya. Setelah sempat menguap lebar, Jongwoon dengan malas menarik batang-batang kayu patah yang lumayan besar dan menganggu pemandangan kesamping. Kemudian Jongwoon mengeluarkan gunting kebun yang disembunyikannya dibelakang pohon dan langsung menggunakannya untuk memangkas tumbuhan yang sekiranya tak indah untuk dipandang. Untuk beberapa saat Jongwoon tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya hingga Namja itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook yang mengintipnya dari balik tembok.

.

Yoochun menyesap kopi hangatnya yang ada diatas meja. Lalu dia memandang datar sebuah pigura yang ada tak jauh darinya. Sebuah figur yang menampakkan tiga orang yang tersenyum manis disana. Salah satu diantaranya adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 13 tahun.

"su"sebuah tangan tampak membelai pundak Yoochun. Yoochun tetap tak bergeming.

"aku merindukannya, su"ujar pemilik suara itu. Yoochun pun bangkit lalu mendekati sebuah jendela besar. Meninggalkan istrinya yang masih ada didekat kursi.

"ini pilihannya. Anak itu pasti akan pulang. Aku akan menyeretnya kembali. Cepat atau lambat dia akan sadar. Kim Jongwoon. Anak itu bodoh"Kata Yoochun tajam. Junsu merasakan matanya panas. Sebelum sempat meneteskan air mata, Junsu segera beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun sendiri. Yoochun menatap langit yang mulai menghitam.

.

Ryeowook terpaku didepan seorang namja yang kini tersenyum padanya. Kini Ryeowook, Jaejong, Yunho, dan seorang namja tampan terlihat duduk santai dengan makan malam yang ada didepannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat dimakan makan malamnya"suruh Jaejong lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan. Sedang Ryeowook yang baru saja tahu tamu yang diundang orang tuanya adalah idolanya sendiri malah terlihat kikuk.

"Kyu, bagaimana Korea? Sudah lama kau di Jepang, akhirnya kau kembali"yunho menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menyuapkan sesendok sup hangat. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ne, ternyata Korea sudah banyak berubah. Kukira labih baik sekarang"Sahut Kyuhyun ramah.

"kudengar kau berkolaborasi dengan orcestra milik Yoochun? Sayang sekali aku tidak ada Di Korea saat itu. entah bagaimana kabar sahabatku yang satu itu"mendengar ucapan Yunho, Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya ketika ingat kejadian pada saat menonton konser itu.

"Ah, ne. Senang sekali, Yoochun ahjusi banyak sekali membantuku"

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana keadaan Junsu?" ucap Jaejong sambil menatap serius Kyuhyun. Maklum saja Jaejong dan Junsu adalah teman baik semasa muda. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan wajah sendu.

"Junsu ahjuma memang agak kurang sehat setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu. Karena itulah mereka tidak bisa menghadiri acara makan malam ini"Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya. Jaejong menghembuskan nafasnya.

"huftt... kasian Su"desah Jaejong lagi. Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya. Sepertinya masih terkejut karena orang tuanya mengenal orang-orang yang dikaguminya. Yunho yang seorang komposer bersahabat dengan Yoochun sang pemimpin orcestra. Lalu tenyata juga kenal dengan Kyuhyun seorang pianis yang diidolakan Ryeowook. Bukankah ini seuatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan.

.

"Jadi kau bersekolah di S.J Senior highschool?"tanya Kyuhyun setelah dia duduk disebuah kursi diberanda rumah Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk kikuk.

"Aaahh... aku jadi iri. Selama ini aku selalu home schooling. Membosankan sekali"gerutu Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"O iya, aku ingin sekali melihat konsermu waktu itu. ketika aku datang, konsermu sudah berakhir."ujar Ryeowook bersunggut-sunggut lucu.

"kau datang?"tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

"pantas aku seperti pernah melihatmu"gumam Kyuhyun sambil meneliti setiap inci wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat salah tingkah. Mereka memang pernah bertemu sekali, saat itu kyuhyun terlihat asyik dengan Jongwoon.

"Lain kali aku akan menunjukkan performku lagi. Ara?" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk senang.

"Kau kenal dengan Kim Jongwoon?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Si Kepala besar itu sunbae satu tahun diatasku. Kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?"Ryeowook mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Dia itu Hyung kesayanganku. Dia sudah seperti kakakku"

"Hyung?" Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"ahh...ya. sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sudah terlalu malam"

.

Ryeowook meperlihatkan sebuah buku yang bertorehkan sesuatu dengan antusias. Eunhae menatap buku itu bingung dibalik mejanya.

"Tanda tangan Kyuhyun!" seru Ryeowook girang didepan Eunhae. Donghae segera mengambil buku itu dan meneliti apakah tanda tangan itu asli.

"Hae, jangan-jangan itu Cuma rekayasa"cibir Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mendelik kearah Eunhyuk.

"tentu saja ini asli. A.S.L.I" tekan Ryeowook.

"tadi malam Kyuhyun makan malam dirumahku"lanjut Ryeowook. Eunhae nampak menatap Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu tadi malam aku juga makan malam bersama bintang drama Lee Junki"sambar Donghae sambil tertawa lebar. Ryeowook menekuk mukanya kesal.

"Aku seriuss! Appa ku ternyata berhubungan baik dengan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu Kim Yoochun?"

"Yoochun pemimpin orcestra itu?"tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Yup! Dia ternyata sahabat Appa dan eomma ku sejak kecil"jelas Ryeowook dengan bangga.

"Be-benarkah? Kalau dipikir-pikir sih ada benarnya juga. Mereka semua ada dialiran yang tak jauh berbeda. Masih berhubungan dengan music. Tidak heran jika mereka saling mengenal"sahut Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon? bukankah kau melihat mereka akrab saat konser itu?"Cerca Donghae

"kata Kyu, dia itu menganggap Jongwoon seperti Kakaknya sendiri"

"kenapa bisa orang setenar Kyuhyun malah menganggap Jongwoon sunbae sebagai Hyungnya sendiri?"Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Heem, benar. Aku heran, Dia selalu berhubungan dengan orang tidak diduga, kemarin Leeteuk Hyung sekarang Kyuhyun. Padahal dia orang yang menurutku tidak bisa dipercaya"Sergah Donghae sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Anii. Kalau menurutku sih Jongwoon tidak seburuk itu" Sontak Eunhae menatap Ryeowook dengan mata melotot. Ryeowook mengangguk yakin. Dia teringat saat Jongwoon membersihkan taman sendirian saat ryeowook sendiri memilih pulang.

.

"aisshh... sial. Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi =_="desah Ryeowook lemah.

"Jung Ryeowook, yang disana. Bukan. Sebelahnya! Tidak lihat apa sampah menumpuk begitu"seru Jongwoon untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari atas pohon. Ryeowook pun mendelik kearah Jongwoon.

"Ya! Jongwoon! Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri?! Cepat turun!"bentak Ryeowook.

"Shiro! Lakukan saja apa susahnya" sergah Jongwoon sambil tersenyum menang. Ryeowook mengangkat sapunya dan mengarahkan kearah Jongwoon. mencoba menjangkau Jongwoon yang ada disalah satu ranting pohon.

"Turun! Palli! Bantu aku!"Ryeowook kemudian menggerakkan sapunya membabi buta. Sampai akhirnya ujung sapu itu menggenai kaki Jongwoon dengan keras. Entah karena kaget dengan tindakan Ryeowook, Jongwoon pun kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Selanjutnya terdengarlah suara debaman keras.

"Akhhh!"Rintih Jongwoon. Ryeowook refleks melepas sapunya dan mendekati Jongwoon.

"Jong-jongwoon? Gwaenchana?"tanya Ryeowook cemas pada Jongwoon yang kini terbaring ditanah.

Jongwoon yang masih agak kesakitan mencoba untuk duduk dengan dibantu oleh Ryeowook. Disiku kanannya terdapat luka gores yang mengeluarkan darah. Juga ada luka lebam disekitar lengan kanannya. Jongwoon meringis saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba menarik tangan kanannya untuk melihat lukanya. Suasana hening.

"Sun-sunbae. Mian"kata Ryeowook lirih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aisshh... kau ini! Das –" Jongwoon memutus kalimatnya sendiri saat dia menyadari Ryeowook tengah meneteskan airmata.

"Ya! Ke-kenapa menangis? Aku yang luka kenapa kau yang menangis? Aishhh... bagaimana ini?"ujar Jongwoon panik. Ryeowook masih tampak menangis.

"Miannn...ToT. gara-gara aku kau jadi begini"kata Ryeowook sambil tersedu.

"Aigoo... ne! Ne! Aku tidak apa. Uljima! Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana"Jongwoon menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Luka yang didapat Jongwoon memang tak begitu parah-hanya lecet dan lebam-, kenapa Ryeowook justru menangis seperti itu.

"Huweeee ToT"

.

Ryeowook menempelkan plester bergambar boneka kura-kura disiku Jongwoon yang tadi berdarah.

"Apa benda-benda seperti itu yang selalu ada disakumu?"tanya Jongwoon sambil melirik benda yang ditempelkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kata eomma plester ini pasti akan berguna. Makanya aku selalu membawanya"Jawab Ryeowook polos. Jongwoon tertawa kecil.

"maksudku motif plestermu ini. Apa kau selalu membawa barang dengan motif yang seperti ini?" lanjut Jongwoon sambil menahan tawa. Ryeowook cemberut kemudian dengan jahilnya dia menekan luka yang ada dilengan Jongwoon.

"Arggh! Ya! sakit!"

"hahaha"

"Aishh, dasar bocah tengik"Jongwoon mengeringai dan berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"sudah hampir malam" Jongwoon mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

"Sunbae, benar tidak apa?"Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Jongwoon menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae"lanjutnya.

"Eh? Jongwoon? otte?"Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau pikir umurmu berapa?"Sindir Jongwoon. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

"lalu apa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri. anyeong"Jongwoon mulai melangkah lagi sambil tersenyum melirik plester yang tadi ditempelkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih memandangi punggung Jongwoon sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah imut. Mungkin masih bingung dengan permintaan Jongwoon tadi. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak ditanah. Sebuah pemutar Mp3.

"ah, ini milik Jongwoon. pasti terjatuh tadi"ujar Ryeowook sambil membuka-buka playlist dari benda itu. Alisnya terangkat ketika menyadari lagu yang ada disana cuma ada satu.

"'Storm'?"

TBC…

Haaai...pada Kangen ga? #kagaak  
Ini baru bisa update maklum lagi galau. #jduaar Review yah!  
Visit my blog thewicloudself. wordpress  
Ini blog baru, berisi ff terbaru dan lama saia, ngepost diffn takut #kabooor


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Oh My Musical Rival!

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Yewook

**Genre** : Romance, Family,

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

"Oh My Musical Rival!"© 2011 by Thewi Choi

"Sunbae, benar tidak apa?"Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Jongwoon menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae"lanjutnya.

"Eh? Jongwoon? otte?"Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau pikir umurmu berapa?"Sindir Jongwoon. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

"lalu apa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri. anyeong"Jongwoon mulai melangkah lagi sambil tersenyum melirik plester yang tadi ditempelkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih memandangi punggung Jongwoon sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah imut. Mungkin masih bingung dengan permintaan Jongwoon tadi. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak ditanah. Sebuah pemutar Mp3.

"ah, ini milik Jongwoon. pasti terjatuh tadi"ujar Ryeowook sambil membuka-buka playlist dari benda itu. Alisnya terangkat ketika menyadari lagu yang ada disana cuma ada satu.

"'Storm'?"

#Chapter 4.

Jongwoon berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah sambil tersenyum. Sesekali dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang mulai senja. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya senang sekali. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam. Seseorang yang sangat dihindari Jongwoon saat ini. Kim Yoochun, ayahnya sendiri.

Jongwoon tetap berjalan menuju rumahnya seakan mengacuhkan kehadiran Yoochun.

"beginikah kau memperlakukan ayahmu sendiri setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu?"sindir Yoochun tajam saat Jongwoon melewatinya. Jongwoon menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum miris.

"ayahku sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah membuangku"lanjutnya tak kalah tajam. Yoochun tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"menyerahlah, Kim Jongwoon. takdir mu bukan disini. Ini bukan jalanmu"kata Yoochun singkat. Jongwoon berbalik menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Bukan jalanku? Apa yang kau tahu?"Tanya Jongwoon sarkatis.

"Aku hidup lebih lama darimu. Jalan yang kau pilih ini tidak akan mampu mencukupi masa depanmu. Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu. itu hanya musik berandalan!"Bentak Yoochun. Jongwoon mendelik.

"Aku bahkan merasa lebih hidup dengan musik berandalan itu, aku tidak peduli apakah itu dapat membuatku hidup dimasa yang akan datang. Kau takkan pernah mengerti perasaan ini"sergah Jongwoon.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!"Teriak Yoochun kasar. "Musik seperti itu hanya membawa sial! Apa kau ingin menyianyiakan hidupmu! Apa kau ingin berakhir seperti Ch-"

"Cukup! Aku bukan adikmu! Aku ini anakmu!" Teriak Jongwoon pada akhirnya. "jangan mengatas namakan nama Changmin ahjusi dalam masalah ini"ucap Jongwoon lebih lemah. Yoochun terdiam. Dengan cepat jongwoon berbalik. Kemudian mengambil langkah besar untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Ryeowook yang sadari tadi mendengar perdebatan mereka dibalik gerbang sekolah terlihat shock. Ditangannya masih terdapat pemutar Mp3 yang ditemukannya tadi

"A-Anak?" bisiknya gemetar.

.

Ryeowook terlihat berbaring dikasur bernuansa ungunya. Manik matanya menerawang keatas langit-langit dikamarnya. Masih memikirkan kejadian sore tadi. Kabel berwarna putih terlihat menjulur dari pemutar mp3 milik jongwoon dan terhubung dengan kedua telinganya. Mendengar dengan lebih seksama satu-satunya lagu yang ada diplaylist itu.

Omong kosong sekali gosip itu. Jongwoon anak mafia? Yang ada dia justru anak konduktor terkenal.

"Siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongwoon?"gumamnya pelan. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka, menampakkan Jaejong dengan segelas susu coklat ditangannya.

"Honey, kau melamun?"Jaejong mengusap puncak kepala Ryeowook ketika sampai diujung kasur Ryeowook. Ryeowook bangkit dan duduk bersila berhadapan dengan eommanya. Dilepasnya pelan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya.

"Eomma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi"Rengek Ryeowook saat dia melihat apa yang dibawa Jaejong.

"kau itu kurang kalsium, lihat saja tubuhmu pendek begitu. Oh iya, Kau tidak latihan? Bukankah sebentar lagi kejuaraannya datang?"tanya Jaejong sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tengah menenggak susu coklat hangatnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Sudah latihan kok"ujar Ryeowook disela-sela kegiatan menghabiskan susu coklatnya. Mata Jaejong kini tertarik pada pemutar Mp3 yang terletak tak jauh dari Ryeowook. Dengan iseng Jaejong memasang earphonet putih itu ditelinganya. Mencoba mendengarkan lagu yang tadi diputar Ryeowook.

"lagu ini... Storm?"seru Jaejong. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Jaejong.

"Eomma tahu lagu ini?"

"of course. Lagu sangat tenar dijaman eomma masih muda. Bahkan sahabat eomma sampai tergila-gila dengan lagu ini. Setiap dia bermain musik lagu ini bagaikan kewajiban baginya"Jaejong terkekeh pelan.

"Apa dia itu Junsu ahjuma?"Tebak Ryeowook.

"kau tahu?" Jaejong agak kaget dengan tebakan Ryeowook yang 100% tepat. Apa mungkin anaknya kini memiliki indra ketujuh, bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Itu agak membuat Jaejong merinding.

"Anii-ani.. aku mendengarnya dari Kyuhyun " Dusta Ryeowook sambil tersenyum aneh.

Ryeowook pun menyakini Jongwoon memang putra dari Yoochun dan Junsu. Selain dari pertengkarannya dengan Yoochun kemarin. Informasi dari Jaejong pun membuat Ryeowook makin yakin. Mungkin lagu yang berjudul 'Storm' itu diperkenalkan Junsu pada Jongwoon. karena itulah Jongwoon sangat menyukai lagu itu. tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga itu? hubungan semuanya tampak tidak harmonis. Ingin sekali Ryeowook bertanya pada jaejong tapi dia tak mau dianggap mencampuri urusan orang lain.

.

Braak!

Suara cawan kosong terdengar menghentak di meja.

"Tambah lagiiii~..."Ujar Jongwoon dengan nada bicara yang aneh sambil mengangkat cawannya. Leeteuk menatap ngeri Jongwoon.

"jongwoonie, berhenti. Kau sudah mabuk"Cegah Leeteuk sambil mengambil cawan milik jongwoon. Jongwoon pun ambruk dan tertelungkup dimeja. Kangin memandang sedih Jongwoon. Dia sudah mengenal Jongwoon dengan baik, dia bukan tipikal orang yang suka mabuk-mabukan. Jika sudah seperti ini, dapat dipastikan dia bermasalah dengan ayahnya lagi.

"Kanginie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jongwoon sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begini kacau" Leeteuk terlihat panik. Kangin menggeleng lemah.

"Biarkan dia meluapkan semua disini, teukie-ya"ujar Kangin sambil ikut menenggak sebotol soju didepannya. Setidaknya dia berfikiran walau tak bisa membantu, dia bisa menemani Jongwoon disaat seperti ini. Leeteuk melotot kaget.

Setengah jam berikutnya Kangin pun ikut mabuk bersama Jongwoon. Leeteuk pun hanya memandang kesal dua orang didepannya. Keduanya terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"What the hell? Kalian ini benar-benar tidak menganggapku atau apa?"oceh Leeteuk sambil menekan-nekan ponselnya dan menempelkannya ditelinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne... tolong jemput dengan mobil. Ada dua orang mabuk sekaligus bersamaku..ne. mereka tertidur pulas sekali. Tak mungkin bisa diseret pulang. Jemput saja di dekat du-. Hei! Jongwoonie, ya! Kau mau kemana?"Leeteuk memotong perkataannya sendiri dengan meneriaki Jongwoon saat namja itu tiba-tiba saja bangun dan berjalan sempoyongan menjauhi meja tadi.

Dengan santainya jongwoon mengangkat telapak tangannya, seakan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Baru saja Leeteuk akan mengejar Jongwoon, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Kangin yang sedang mabuk tampak memeluk pinggang Leeteuk dengan erat sambil bergumam aneh. Membuat Leeteuk tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kanginie, lepaskaaan!. Kau mabuk beraat~"

.

Sungai Han nampak berkilau karena pantulan cahaya dari lampu-lampu pinggir jalan. Jongwoon berjalan dengan sempoyongan disebuah jalan yang dibatasi pagar kayu disisi kanannya.

"Aku tidak punya ayaaah"racaunya sambil tertawa keras.

"Hahaha...eommaa, Jangan salahkan aku! Hik... sa-salahkan orang ituuu..."ujar Jongwoon dengan Senggukan karena minuman yang dikonsumsinya tadi.

"Aaaku... sayang eomma~. Sayang appaaa. Tapi aku-hik... dibuaaangh. Ottee~?"Jongwoon makin kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun perlahan. Jongwoon masih saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"bahkan-hik...Tuhan pun marah padaku! Heei, Tuhaan~! Salahkuuh apaa~?"jongwoon membentangkan kedua tangannya merasakan hujan yang turun sambil tersenyum getir. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, airmatanya sudah menetes. Mengalir bercampur dengar air hujan.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" Jongwoon berteriak sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

.

"Yoochun-ah, apa kau bertemu dengan Jongwoon tadi sore?"cerca Junsu ketika dia sudah ada diruangan kerja Yoochun. Yoochun nampak masih sibuk dengan berkasnya. Seakan menganggap hal yang diakatakan istrinya tadi adalah biasa.

"Siapa yang memberitahu?"Tanya Yoochun balik dengan tenangnya. Junsu menggertakkan giginya marah.

"Orang macam apa kau Kim Yoochun? Jongwoon itu anak kita. DIA ANAK KITA!"bentak Junsu sambil menahan tangisnya. Yoochun akhirnya menutup berkas-berkas didepannya.

"Bisakah kau mengalah sedikit dari ego yang tinggi itu. Kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dia itu Jongwoon-ku!"Ujar Junsu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Yoochun berjalan pelan menghampiri Junsu. Kemudian menangkup pipi Junsu lembut.

"Seorang anak akan menuruti semua perkataan orang tuanya. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon melebihi aku, Su"ujar Yoochun. Junsu segera menapis kasar tangan Yoochun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh? Apa hanya karena obsesimu itu kau membuang Jongwoon?! Obsesi menjadikannya seorang konduktor hebat dan terkenal huh?"Junsu akhirnya meneteskan air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kau tahu yang terjadi, Su"bantah Yoochun lagi. Junsu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kasus Changmin lagi? Kau ingin membawa-bawa namanya lagi? Cukup, Chunnie. Changmin itu korban. Dia pun tak menginginkannya!"teriak Junsu emosi. Yoochun memandang tajam Junsu.

"He's Killed! Dan aku tak ingin Jongwoon mengalami hal serupa!"Yoochun meninggikan nada suaranya. Junsu menghapus aliran air matanya dengan kasar.

"berfikirlah dewasa, Kim Yoochun!"Junsu kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Yoochun.

Yoochun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya dengan kasar. Yoochun terlihat memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Segumpal memori tentang adiknya terbuka lagi.

_Flasback_

Changmin terlihat memainkan gitar yang baru dibelinya sambil duduk disebuah sofa. Terlihat dua anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahunan mendekatinya.

"Ahjusi, gitarnya bagus"ujar yang lebih tua sambil meneliti gitar yang ada dipangkuan Changmin.

"appa, beli gitar baru ya?"tanya yang lebih kecil. Pria yang merupakan salah satu bintang rock itu tertawa melihat kepolosan dua anak itu.

"Kenapa? Kalian tertarik?"Changmin tersenyum lagi. Bocah yang tampak lebih tua mengangguk cepat. Changmin mengacak rambut Bocah itu dengan gemas.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau mau pergi lagi malam ini?"tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Changmin kemudian mendorong lembut dua anak itu sambil berbisik kecil.

"Kyu. Jongwonie. Pergi main sana. Nanti akan kubawakan oleh-oleh. Otte?"bujuk Changmin. Dua anak yang masih polos itu pun hanya mengangguk dan berlari bersama menuju halaman belakang.

"Hyung pasti sudah tahu malam ini ada konser"ujar Changmin seraya tersenyum kearah Yoochun. Yoochun hanya menarik nafas dalam.

"kapan kau akan berhenti, Changmin-ah? Bukankah kau tak dapat sesuatu yang pantas dari sana"Yoochun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Changmin. Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"aku tidak mengharapkan yang seperti itu, hyung. Aku hanya merasa senang saat memperlihatkan permainanku di depan orang banyak"jelasnya lagi tanpa mengurangi intensitas senyumnya.

"Changmin-ah, kau benar-benar ti-"

"Sudahlah Hyung. Aku hampir terlambat. Anyeong Hyung "Changmin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ceria.

"Changminie, sudah mau pergi?"sergah Junsu yang ada tak jauh dari sana.

"Ne, kakak ipar. Titip Kyu. Dia agak manja sejak ibunya meninggal"Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Junsu hanya memandang Changmin bingung. Bukankah Kyu sudah sering dititipkan disini, kenapa dia berkata bagai ini hal baru?

.

"Kyuu~, lihat gitar ini kerenkan?"Ujar Jongwoon sembari memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Kyuhyun menatap gitar yang terlihat kebesaran ditangan Jongwoon dengan datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali bergulat dengan sebuah miniatur sebuah piano yang dirancang untuk anak-anak.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah yang ada tak jauh dari sana berdering. Dengan tergesa-gesa Junsu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseo? Rumah sakit? Mworago?!"

.

Derap langkah Yoochun terdengar menggema dilorong rumah sakit itu. Dia segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Junsu sedang duduk dengan cemas didepan sebuah ruangan. Kyuhyun terlihat menangis dipelukan Jongwoon.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Yoochun panik setelah ada didepan Junsu. Junsu segera berdiri.

"Changmin...Saat Changmin diatas panggung tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mabuk mendekatinya kemudian memukul kepala Changmin dengan botol minuman keras. A-Aku juga tidak tahu jelasnya. Sekarang dia sedang dioperasi, dia pendarahan hebat" Junsu terlihat tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?! Jawab Su!" Yoochun terlihat tak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Dia Max, mantan satu group Changmin. Dia baru saja ditemukan bunuh diri. Polisi sudah menyelidikinya. Motif Max sendiri karena dia dendam pada Changmin yang mengeluarkannya dari bandnya. Keterlaluan! Apa yang dilakukannya!"Suara Junsu terdengar gusar. Tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir pelan diwajahnya.

Yoochun terpaku. Seharusnya Changmin mendengarkan kata-katanya. Seharusnya Changmin tidak pergi. Seharusnya Changmin tak membuat Group band yang justru menjadi alasan dendam Max. Terlalu banyak yang perputar dikepala Yoochun.

"Hikss...huuu... ap-appa..."Kyuhyun menangis kencang. Jongwoon hanya bisa memeluk bocah yang lebih kecil lebih erat. Meski dia sendiri menangis.

Tiba-tiba pintu ICU terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter. Keempat orang itu segera mendekati sang dokter.

Dokter itu hanya menggeleng lemah. Yoochun terdiam. Air mata perlahan merembes dari matanya. Junsu tampak shock dan segera memeluk dua anak yang masih menangis itu.

"Mana appa? Hikss..."Rengek Kyuhyun. Junsu memeluk semakin erat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Syaraf dibelakang kepalanya rusak akibat pecahan kaca yang masuk saat pemukulan itu. Aku sudah mencoba samampunya"Jelas sang Dokter.

.

Yoochun berdiri tegak didepan sebuah makam yang masih basah. Matanya menatap kosong kearah makam dengan nisan bertulis 'Kim Changmin'.

"Chunie..."Junsu mememang pundak Yoochun lembut. Dia tahu seberapa sakit Yoochun ditinggalkan adik satu-satunya.

"Bawa pulang anak-anak"perintahnya pada Junsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Junsu menarik nafas, kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon lembut menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu.

Hening. Hanya ada Yoochun sendiri. Angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan rambut Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum getir.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Changminie? Sekarang apa yang kau dapat?"Yoochun berhenti untuk menatap langit.

"bahkan kau kehilangan nyawamu sendiri. Musik berandalan itu sudah membunuhmu Changmin! Apa kau sadar sekarang!"

Mulai itulah Yoochun benar-benar membenci musik Rock atau sejenisnya. Dia membuang semua yang berhubungan dengan musik itu dari rumahnya. Mulai dari kaset, poster, sampai gitar listrik Changmin. Dia hanya mengutamakan musik Klasik diatas segalanya. Gitar yang dimilikinya pun hanya gitar klasik yang tak mungkin menghasilkan musik cadas.

_End Flashback_

Yoochun memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dadanya kembali terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jongwoon berakhir sepertimu, Changminie"

.

Siang yang begitu panas. Ryeowook mengipas-ngipaskan sebuah buku untuk menghilangkan rasa gerahnya. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar taman itu.

"Dimana Jongwoon?" Ujarnya lemah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Entah disadarinya atau tidak. Kini dia merasa sedikit cemas pada namja yang selalu menjadi musuhnya itu. Ryeowook pun segera memungut tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian berlari kecil menuju kelas Jongwoon.

Ryeowook pun melongokkan kepalanya. Kelas Jongwoon memang sudah sepi karena bel berakhirnya sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ryeowook mendengus panjang.

Baru saja Ryeowook ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil dirinya.

"Hei, neo! Jung Ryeowook kan?" Ryeowook yang merasa ada yang menyebut namanya berbalik perlahan dan mendapati Leeteuk tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Nde. Nan Jung Ryeowook, sunbae"sahut Ryeowook sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kau mencari Jongwoonie?" Tanya Kangin yang entah muncul dari mana. Ryeowook tergagap gugup. Dia memperhatikan raut Leeteuk. Gosip yang didengarnya selama ini Leeteuk telah menjalin hubungan dengan Jongwoon. Dia takut Leeteuk cemburu padanya.

"Ahhh.. kau yang dihukum bersama Jongwoon kan? Ahhh... pantas saja Jongwoon akhir-akhir ini jarang mengajak jalan-jalan. You're really cute. Aku cemburuu~" tutur Leeteuk agak dibuat-buat.

Mungkin Ryeowook memang terlalu polos atau apa. Dia justru tidak dapat mengartikan perkataan leeteuk tadi. Yang ditangkapnya malah Leeteuk sedang menyindir dirinya karena mendekati kekasih orang. Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk pasrah.

"Take it"Kangin menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya bingung seakan berkata apa-ini.

"Alamat Jongwoon. Dia tidak masuk hari ini"ujar Kangin. Leeteuk pun mengangguk sedih.

"Kalau sempat kunjungi dia. Kau ini hoobae yang imut sekali~"sela Kangin sambil tertawa lepas.

"Genit"cibir leeteuk.

"Ah ne. Khamsahamida, sunbae. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Ryeowook pamit. Leeteuk dan Kangin pun hanya tersenyum.

"Benar Kanginie, sepertinya akan ada yang menarik dari mereka berdua"kata Leeteuk sambil terus menatap punggung Ryeowook yang mulai menjauh. Kangin mengangguk.

"Huftt... semoga Ryeowook bisa meluluhkan hati jongwoon"sahut Kangin.

"Ne, kasian sekali dia menjadi orang ketiga diantara kita"Ujar Leeteuk prihatin. Kangin tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Leeteuk cepat. Leeteuk sontak memukul bahu Kangin dengan wajah memerah.

"hahaha..."

.

Namja manis dengan seragam sekolah itu menatap kertas yang tadi diberikan Kangin berulang kali. Mencocokkan dengan alamat yang kini sedang lihatnya.

"Benar, ini rumahnya. Tapi.. apa mungkin?"Ryeowook sekali lagi menatap sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari kata mewah.

"kecil sekali"gumamnya lagi. Dengan ragu Ryeowook mulai mengetuk pintu rumah itu. sampai tiga kali Ryeowook mengetuk tak ada sahutan disana. Akhirnya dengan mengerahkan keberaniannya Ryeowook menarik kenop pintu rumah itu. Tidak dikunci. Mungkin agak lancang tapi dia hanya sekedar melihat ruangan dalamnya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat keadaan didalam. Jongwoon terlihat terbaring lemas dikasur lipatnya ditutupi selimut tebal menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

" Jongwoon?"Ryeowook segera merengsek masuk dan duduk bersimpuh disamping Jongwoon. Wajah Jongwoon terlihat merah karena demam. Matanya pun ikut memerah. Jongwoon agak kaget dengan kehadiran Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Jongwoon pelan terdengar parau.

"kau sakit? Kau ini bodoh atau apa! Kenapa tidak memberitahu yang lainnya. Setidaknya mereka bisa merawatmu"oceh Ryeowook cemas. Ryeowook tentu tahu Jongwoon hanya tinggal sendiri tanpa ada keluarga didekatnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyentuh dahi Jongwoon. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongwoon yang diatas rata-rata.

TBC...

Visit my blog yaaa... ^^

thewicloudself . wordpress

Udah deh ga mau banyak omong, Review ya semua. #cipooks


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Oh My Musical Rival!

Author : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

Main Cast: Yewook

Genre : Romance, Family,

Warning : YAOI!

Rating : General

POV: author

"Oh My Musical Rival!"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Jongwoon pelan terdengar parau.

"kau sakit? Kau ini bodoh atau apa! Kenapa tidak memberitahu yang lainnya. Setidaknya mereka bisa merawatmu"oceh Ryeowook cemas. Ryeowook tentu tahu Jongwoon hanya tinggal sendiri tanpa ada keluarga didekatnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyentuh dahi Jongwoon. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongwoon yang diatas rata-rata.

#Chapter 5

"Kau mencemaskanku huh?"tanyanya agak menahan senyum. Ryeowook segera menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Jongwoon dengan wajah kikuk.

"dalam mimpimu! A-,aku hanya tidak mau menjalankan hukuman sendirian"sahut Ryeowook agak gagap. Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbohong. Karena itulah Jongwoon hanya menyeringai saat melihatnya.

"terserahlah" Jongwoon memenjamkan matanya pelan.

"Mau kupanggilkan dokter?"tawar Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya kehujanan tadi malam"jawab Jongwoon masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Ryeowook pun kembali meneliti setiap ruangan itu. Sedikit kagum dengan kemandirian Jongwoon.

"Sudah makan?"Suara Ryeowook memecah keheningan diruangan itu. Jongwoon menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian khas Jongwoon. Seakan mengerti, Ryeowook pun bangkit.

"iyaa iyaa! orang sakit mana yang bisa membuat makanannya sendiri? Okay, i'm fool" Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri kemudian beranjak perlahan menuju dapur kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. Ryeowook menyadari rumah kecil ini hanya memiliki sebuah dapur kecil dan sebuah ruangan berukura meter yang merangkap menjadi kamar tidur saat malam -ruangan yang ditempati Jongwoon sekarang-.

"mau apa kau, wookie?"tanya Jongwoon saat menyadari Ryeowook menuju dapurnya. Ryeowook agak tersentak saat menyadari Jongwoon memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Di –diam saja. Orang sakit jangan banyak bicara"jawab Ryeowook agak dibuat kasar. Jongwoon hanya mengindahkan Jongwoon, Ryeowook kemudian membuka lemari yang ada didapur itu. sekedar mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Namun sepertinya Jongwoon memang tak punya bahan makanan sedikitpun.

"Aihh, bahkan ramyeon saja tidak ada"gerutu Ryeowook. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ryeowook pun berinisiatif ke minimarket terdekat.

"Mau pulang?"tanya Jongwoon ketika Ryeowook menuju pintu rumahnya.

"kau tidur saja dulu. Aku pergi sebentar..errr Hyung"ujar Ryeowook sambil menutup cepat pintu masuk rumah Jongwoon dengan wajah memerah. Segera Ryeowook bersandar dipintu yang tadi ditutupnya kasar. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. Menatap langit senja.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Sedang Jongwoon sendiri tersenyum mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Belum lagi wajahnya yang merah tadi. Dia jadi terlihat…emmm… manis.

.

Ryeowook yang masih dengan seragam sekolah berjalan pelan dengan kantong belanjaan yang hampir memenuhi tangan kanannya. Tangannya kirinya tengah memegangi telepon yang tadi digunakannya menghubungi eommanya. Meminta ijin pada Jaejong menginap dirumah teman. Tentu sulit baginya diberi ijin oleh Jaejong, mengingat Jaejong overprotektif padanya. Dengan beribu alasan akhirnya Jaejong pun mengijinkan Ryeowook menginap. Dan entah kenapa Ryeowook sangat bersyukur.

"kanginie, itu Ryeowook kan?"Seru Leeteuk saat melihat Ryeowook tengah melintas dijalan tak jauh darinya. Nampaknya Ryeowook begitu asyik dengan kegiatannya, sampai tak menyadari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Ahh, nde. Itu Jung Ryeowook. Kenapa masih memakai seragam sekolah malam-malam begini?"Kangin ikut memperhatikan Ryeowook dari jauh.

"Ayo kita ikuti. Namja seimut dia berjalan malam-malam sendirian. Bukankah itu berbahaya."Leeteuk menarik tangan Kangin. Mengajaknya mengikuti Ryeowook diam-diam. Dan mereka pun kompak melebarkan matanya saat melihat rumah yang baru saja dimasuki Ryeowook.

"i-itu kan.."Leeteuk tergagap.

"Rumah Jongwoon?"pasangan kekasih itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Baru saja Kangin ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah itu, Leeteuk sudah menarik tangannya. Sambil menggeleng Leeteuk pun berkata.

"Biarkan mereka menikmati malam ini berdua" terlihatlah seringaian yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

.

Ryeowook mengaduk bubur yang ada didalam panci kecil itu. Jongwoon terlihat terlelap dengan handuk kompres yang baru saja diletakkan Ryeowok di dahinya. Sesekali terdengar suara batuk Jongwoon. Setelah matang diapun menyiapkannya disebuah manggok dan meletakkannya disamping Jongwoon. Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon serba salah. Ingin sekali dia menyuruh Jongwoon makan tapi disisi lain dia tak ingin membuat Jongwoon terbangun. Dia pun mendesah lemah.

"Hyung, makanan sudah siap"bisik Ryeowook sangat pelan seakan tak ingin mengusik tidur Jongwoon. Dia pun kembali menatap hampa semangkok bubur yang tadi dibuatnya.

"itu benar bisa dimakan?" terdengar suara parau khas Jongwoon walau agak lemah. Ryeowook kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongwoon bangun dan duduk bersila diatas kasur lipatnya. Selimut tebal masih menyelimuti kakinya. Ryeowook mengangguk sebal melihat wajah Jongwoon yang meragukan masakan buatannya.

"Tentu saja. Begini-begini aku sering membantu eommaku"desis Ryeowook. Jongwoon memasukkan sesendok bubur yang berwarna putih itu kedalam mulutnya. Jongwoon pun terpaku sejenak, ternyata buatan Ryeowook memang enak. Sangat enak malah.

Jongwoon pun segera memakan lebih lanjut bubur buatan Ryeowook. Benar-benar enak, bahkan saat indra pengecapnya menumpul karena flu dia masih bisa merasakan cita rasa bubur buatan Ryeowook.

"Keeh, lucu sekali kau. Bukankah kau membenciku, kenapa merawatku seperti ini"

"Cho-chogi, itu karena aku ingin kau sembuh dan menjalankan hukuman kita seperti biasa. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya sendiri"Jawab Ryeowook asal-asalan.

"dasar bodoh"gumam Jongwoon sambil terus memasukkan bubur buatan Ryeowook yang hampir habis kedalam mulutnya. Ryeowook mendelik.

"Aishhh, kau ini sedang sakit masih saja cerewet"bentak Ryeowook. Belum sempat Jongwoon menelan bubur yang baru disendokkannya, Jongwoon terdiam saat merasakan tangan mungil Ryeowook menyentuh dahinya.

_._

_Gleek._

.

Jongwoon menelan bubur yang ada dimulutnya dengan gugup. Wajah Ryeowook yang imut terlihat jelas dimata Jongwoon. bibirnya plumnya, hidungnya yang mungil. Mata bulatnya yang indah. Entah kenapa membuat Jongwoon gugup.

"wah, panasnya agak turun. baguslaah"ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum senang. Jongwoon dengan cepat menjauhkan telapak tangan Ryeowook dari dahinya.

"Aku selesai"katanya dingin kemudian meletakkan mangkok tadi dan berbaring membelakangi Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum mendapati mangkok yang terisi penuh tadi kini tengah kosong.

"Kau tidak pulang? Uhuuk! ini sudah hampir tengah malam"Jongwoon agak terbatuk kemudian menelentangkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"sudah kubilang. Kau diam saja! Tidur dan beristirahatlah! Kau pasti tahu orang sakit perlu banyak istirahat! Aisshh… kepalamu saja yang besar, tapi tidak bisa berpikir"gerutu Ryeowook sembari memeras handuk kecil di baskom lalu meletakkannya didahi Jongwoon.

Jongwoon pun memejamkan matanya. Sejak tadi pagi kepala Jongwoon memang berdenyut sakit. Namun dia selalu bisa menutupinya dengan sikapnya yang sok kuat. Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang. Dalam hitungan detik Jongwoon pun larut dalam tidurnya.

Setengah jam Ryeowook bertahan pada posisinya, diapun merasa bosan. Karena kurang kerjaan diapun melihat-lihat barang-barang milik Jongwoon. Manik matanya tertarik pada sebuah benda berwarna mencolok yang diletakkan dibawah meja kecil disudut kamar. Figura berwarna biru terang yang sengaja diletakkan terbalik. Karena penasaran Ryeowook pun mengambilnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat foto keluarga Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang kira-kira masih sepuluh tahunan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ryeowook mengenali salah satunya. Dia adalah Yoochun. Senyuman Jongwoon terlihat sangat tulus. Senyum yang tak pernah Ryeowook lihat selama ini.

"Hyung, kau pasti sangat menderita"gumam Ryeowook pelan setelah meletakkan figura itu ketempat asalnya. Ryeowook yang duduk bersila disamping Jongwoon lalu menaikkan selimut namja yang sedang demam itu hingga menutupi dadanya.

.

"Uungghh"Jongwoon membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya masih agak terasa berat tapi tidak separah kemarin.

Ia ingat kemarin Ryeowook begitu baik sampai mau menjaganya. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencari sosok imut yang susah payah menjaganya semalaman. Namun nihil. Yang ditemukannya malah sepucuk surat yang ada didekat kasurnya dan pemutar mp3nya yang kemarin ditemukan Ryeowook.

Jongwoon pun membaca isi surat yang dibuat seadanya itu. Hanya pesan di secarik kertas dari buku tulis yang ditulis tangan.

_Mencariku?haahaa… aku sudah pulang, bighead._

_Sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan. Ada diatas meja kecil didekat lemari. Sup hangat buatan Jung Ryeowook. Harus dihabiskan. Kalau tidak aku akan mengutuk kepalamu supaya dua kali lebih besar. Xp_

_Cepat sembuh dan lanjutkan hukumanmu. Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya sendirian._

_Oh iya, pemutar Mp3 mu kutemukan ditaman kemarin. Padahal kepalamu besar kenapa bisa lupa hal seperti itu.==a_

_Jung Ryeowook_

Jongwoon terkekeh dengan gambar komik yang dibuat Ryeowook disudut suratnya. Hanya goresan dari bolpoin yang kekanak-kanakan. Gambar seorang namja tengah memukulkan sapu kekepala namja lain yang kepalanya terlihat besar.

"dasar anak ini" Jongwoon sangat yakin namja dengan kepala besar itu dirinya.

Dia pun beralih mendekati sarapan yang dimaksudkan Ryeowook. Dengan hati-hati Jongwoon membuka tutup panci kecil yang masih agak hangat itu.

Sup dengan irisan daging. Belum lagi nasi hangat dan segelas teh yang sudah Ryeowook siapkan. Beruntunglah Jongwoon bangun disaat makanan-makanan itu masih hangat. Entah kenapa Jongwoon merasa, Ryeowook terlalu baik padanya.

.

Ryeowook menguap lebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya! Wookie honey, kau begadang tadi malam?"tanya Eunhyuk. Ryeowook terus saja melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruang musik tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ya, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan uri Wookie"bisik Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang ada disampingnya. Matanya terus saja tertuju pada Ryeowook yang berjalan didepannya.

"Apanya?"tanya Donghae polos. Eunhyuk hanya menatap bosan pasangannya ini. Ternyata Donghae benar-benar tidak peka.

"Aishhh… babo!"desis Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook terhenti tepat didepan pintu. Terlihat dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Eunhae yang hampir saja masuk langsung ditarik Ryeowook lagi.

"Ssssttt…"desis Ryeowook sembari meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya. Eunhae hanya mengangguk bingung lalu ikut mengintip dibalik pintu. Samar-samar terdengar dentingan piano dari dalam.

Seorang namja tengah memainkan grand piano yang ada diruangan itu dengan indah. Namja yang juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama. Lagu yang lembut mengalun dengan merdunya. Setiap dentingan tutsnya bagaikan menyampaikan sebuah pesan bagi sang pendengar. Sungguh permainan dengan penuh perasaan.

Eunhae pun terpaku. Selama ini mereka berdua menganggap disekolah ini tak ada yang bisa disandingkan dengan Ryeowook. Dan kini anggapan itu pun sudah patah.

"nu, nuguseo?"bisik Donghae pelan. Eunhae menggeleng kaku. Ryeowook tersenyum manis seakan sudah tahu siapa yang duduk didepan grand piano yang kerap kali digunakannya itu.

"stay here"ucap Ryeowook pada Eunhae sembari berjalan pelan menuju sang namja tadi.

Dengan tenangnya Ryeowook duduk disamping namja tadi. Kemudian Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya, mulai ikut memainkan piano tanpa ada mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kini mereka berdua bermain dengan grand piano yang sama. Masih dengan lagu yang sama tapi kini dimainkan oleh dua orang. Membuatnya terdengar lebih kaya dengan melodi yang menghipnotis.

Sang namja menoleh kearah Ryeowook lalu mendengus menahan senyum. Ryeowook terlihat tetap fokus tanpa menanggapi tatapan namja disampingnya, walau bibir mungilnya tak henti-henti menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Sudah sembuh, Jongwoon?"tanya Ryeowook tanpa menghentikan dentingan pianonya.

"panggil aku dengan benar"desis Jongwoon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ryeowook terkikik pelan.

" 'Hyung' begitu? Ahh..rasanya aneh"cibir Ryeowook.

"Ah! Jongwoon sunbae?"pekik Eunhae dari luar ketika menyadari sosok namja yang diintip tadi. Jongwoon hanya melirik kedua orang yang sedang berpekik ria itu.

"Mustahiiil… dia bisa memainkan piano sampai begitu bagus!"gumam Donghae.

"bukannya dia beraliran rock saja? Sejak kapan musik metal jadi melembut begini"Desah Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menahan tawa mendengar komentar kedua sahabatnya. Sedang Jongwoon sendiri hanya mendengus sebal.

"kau memainkan piano apa artinya kau merindukan keluargamu?"tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Jongwoon seketika menghentikan permainannya lalu memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Sejak kapan Ryeowook mengetahui siapa dirinya, itulah yang kini dipikirkan Jongwoon.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jongwoon pun bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar. Ryeowook hanya memandang punggung Jongwoon getir.

Eunhae yang sedari tadi ada disamping pintu dapat melihat raut wajah Jongwoon yang kini terlihat muram. Dengan tergesa Eunhae mendekati Ryeowook yang masih duduk didepan grand piano. Kini dia sudah tak memainkan piano itu lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah serius. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan.

.

Ryeowook kini tengah tenggelam dengan kesibukannya menjalani hukuman rutinnya. Sedang Jongwoon seperti biasa hanya bersantai ria tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ryeowook mendesis kesal, sikap Jongwoon memang tak berubah sedikitpun. Padahal Ryeowook sudah berbaik hati menjaganya saat sedang sakit semalaman.

"Jongwoon hyung, bantu aku. Kau juga dihukum!"Seru Ryeowook seraya menekankan kata 'hyung'. Jongwoon tersenyum puas mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya 'hyung'.

Dengan agak ogah-ogahan Jongwoon mendekati Ryeowook kemudian mengambil sapu yang ada ditangan si namja imut. Ryeowook terkikik melihat wajah Jongwoon yang terlihat terpaksa.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu orang tua kita bersahabat?"ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah polos.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua"Jawab Jongwoon datar.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begini. Tapi Yoochun ah-"

"Wookie-ya, siapa yang menceritakan kisah sekonyol itu"potong Jongwoon cepat.

"tidak ada. Takdir yang menceritakan semuanya. Tak selamanya kau bisa menyembunyikan hal itu"tutur Ryeowook.

"Keh, takdir?" Jongwoon terkekeh sinis. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan. Terlihatlah Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya melambai kearah Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kesini?"tanya Ryeowook pelan. Jongwoon hanya menatap bingung Ryeowook. Maklum saja dia tidak mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah kenal dengan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lalu mendekati Ryeowook lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"aku menjemputmu"jawabnya singkat. Jongwoon menaikkan alisnya bingung. Seakan mengerti Kyuhyun pun menjawab.

"Dia temanku, Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"hyung, tidak apa kan aku membawa Ryeowook sebentar?"Tanya Kyuhyun pada Jongwoon. Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon tidak enak.

"dia sedang dihukum, kyu."Jawab Jongwoon datar. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang. Rasanya seperti diperebutkan. Hihi..

"aah, benar. Tidak apa, i will wait"sahut Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook meringis pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongwoon yang kini juga menatapnya dingin.

.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Jongwoon mau mengikuti Kyuhyun kesalah satu cafe langganan Ryeowook.

Jongwoon mengaduk segelas coffee yang dipesannya dengan malas. Sedang Kyuhyun nampak bercanda ria dengan Ryeowook yang tengah melahap ice cream cokelatnya.

Sesekali Jongwoon melirik Ryeowook yang tertawa lepas saat Kyuhyun menjahilinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal melihat mereka berdua tertawa begitu.

Ketika tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan cepat Jongwoon menyambarnya. Kyuhyun terlihat kaget dengan tindakan Jongwoon.

"Waaah… Kyu, tanganmu mulus sekali"ujar Jongwoon sembari mengelus-elus tangan Kyuhyun dengan dramatisnya.

"Hyung, tentu saja. Kau tahu selama diJepang aku selalu merawatnya"balas Kyuhyun bangga. Ryeowook hanya menatap aneh dua orang itu.

.

Junsu menatap figura yang tertempel didinding dengan tatapan kosong. Foto yang menampakkan Jongwoon tengah tertawa riang. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sakit saat ini. Batin tersiksa karena kerinduan yang tak terperi pada anaknya yang dua tahun menghilang tak ada kabar.

Seorang maid yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yochun dari balik pintu hanya menarik nafas dalam. Junsu memang sering berada dikamar bernuansa biru ini saat dia merindukan Jongwoon. kamar Jongwoon yang sudah kehilangan penghuninya. Namun masih tampak bersih, karena Junsu kerap kali membersihkannya sendiri. Tak membiarkan pembantunya menyentuh kamar Jongwoon.

Tiba-tiba Maid itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba Junsu terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh sang Maid menyambut Junsu.

"Nyonya! Nyonya?" Perlahan penglihatan Junsu kabur. Sampai akhirnya gelap. Dia pingsan.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan saat dia melihat Ryeowook dan Jongwoon saling ejek lagi. Bagaikan melihat pertengkaran anjing dan kucing secara langsung.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan ditrotoar dengan saling beriringan.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat dia mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo? Ne… wae? Mworago? Serangan jantung!?"Kyuhyun meninggikan volume suaranya. Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali raut panik tergambar diwajahnya.

"Aku akan segera kesana"Setelah menutup teleponnya Kyuhyun segera memandang pilu Jongwoon.

"Wae Kyu?"tanya Ryeowook saat menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, eomma mu di rumah sakit. Dia terkena serangan jantung"lirih Kyuhyun. Jujur Jongwoon sangat terkejut, namun segera dia bisa menguasai dirinya. Hanya wajah datar yang ditampakkannya.

"lalu?"tanya Jongwoon skeptis.

"Kita harus cepat melihatnya"lanjut Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jongwoon mengajaknya kerumah sakit. tapi Jongwoon tetap bergeming. Dia hanya berdiri sambil menatap Kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan mereka"satu kata yang akhirnya bisa membuat kyuhyun geram. Dengan kasarnya dia menarik kerah baju Jongwoon.

"Hyung! Eomma mu sedang sakit, Hyung!"ujar Kyuhyun lebih keras. "Kyu~"Ryeowook menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Jongwoon membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"orang macam apa kau Hyung! Selama ini aku sangat mengagumimu. Apa hanya seperti ini akal sehatmu heh, KIM JONGWOON!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan Jongwoon kebelakang. Jongwoon hanya terduduk diam.

"sudah Kyu. Cukup!"Ryeowook terlihat mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Mencoba menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Jongwoon.

"aku tidak peduli. Apapun itu! Aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka"desis Jongwoon. Kyuhyun menatap Jongwoon tajam. Kemudian dia mendekati Jongwoon, tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook yang kini panik.

"kau!"

_Buughhh!_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Jongwoon. Dengan sedikit ringisan dia menghapus darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

.

.

TBC

Cuapi-cuap Time:

Ok selamat pagi… #muka angel #plaak #ga cocok

MISS TYPO balik lagi membawa chapter 5. Mian yaa, kalo misalnya ga dapet feelnya samasekali. Sekali lagi saia Cuma bisa bilang maaf.

Saia bener-bener mabok ama genre fantasi. #digeplak

Kunjungi Blog saia aja deh kalo ada waktu luang yee. Disitu ada banyak ff yang ga dipost

thewicloudself . wordpress


End file.
